


Needs

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin discovers the group’s secret.  And he can’t stop thinking about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on February 26 of 2012

It’s quiet when Changmin slips into the apartment a little after nine. The hallway is dark, no welcoming lights greet him and he stumbles to slip his shoes off in the dark. He supposes he can’t really anticipate a welcome when he wasn’t due back from his parent’s until the morning but it’s a little unnerving to find the apartment this empty. Yoochun and Junsu would still be visiting their families but Jaejoong and Yunho should be home unless they’d gone out drinking which Yunho wasn’t as prone to doing as the eldest.

Changmin finds the living room empty, lights off and the kitchen barren. He begins to wonder if they’ve gone to bed. The room he shares with Junsu is empty, but there’s light flickering under the door of the other bedroom, the door open just an inch and muffled voices that urge Changmin to push on the partition. The door swings forward without a sound and Changmin freezes, his own small noise of shock drowned by the sharp cry of need Yunho makes, body arching off the bed as Jaejoong moves atop him. It doesn’t take much for Changmin to grasp the situation, he’s always been quick and logical but Changmin’s numb, unable to move.

Yunho is naked- tied to the bed, his eyes blindfolded by a strip of black and his legs spread, hooked around Jaejoong’s waist, a series of moans and pleas bubbling from his mouth. Jaejoong’s breathing is harsh and he fucks with vigour, his aggressive nature usually restricted to one-touches with Changmin can fail to be concealed here and his muscles work hard beneath pale skin, tattooed wings fluttering with the exertion. Changmin’s skin heats and he’s not entirely sure it’s simply because he’s intruded on something incredibly intimate. The door now seems miles away as he stumbles back, hand searching for the edge of the door with slight panic. He wants to pretend it’s not there, that’s he’s imagining it, that he didn’t leave his parent’s house until another hour later or that any minute Jaejoong is going to jump up and tease him for falling for a practical joke.

Instead Jaejoong turns, eyes widening slightly in surprise but there’s no shame on his face and his hips don’t stop moving, one hand tight in Yunho’s hair. He gives an odd smile and Changmin feels as though he’s had ice poured through him, limbs stiff and unresponsive to his every urge to flee. Jaejoong presses a finger to his lips, his skin shimmering with sweat and face flushed as he pushes damp bangs back from his face. Changmin can only swallow, fumbling the last few steps out the door, not bothering to close it behind him, escaping into the apartment.

The balcony door seems particularly unaccommodating to his panic as Changmin tries desperately to release the lock. It’s getting difficult to breath over the heavy lump in his throat, tears stinging behind his eyes and for a small moment, Changmin is convinced that the fresh, cold air outside will fix everything he thought he knew. The bitter cold stings at his cheeks and numbs his feet as he steps out onto their small balcony and breathes deeply, trying to make sense of the now jumbled images and ideas. 

 

Changmin spends what could be seconds, minutes, hours, watching the world below in a daze. Bright lights of neon glowing more vividly than the stars and there’s a cold wind biting at his skin. He’s frozen through by the time Jaejoong sidles up beside him, pulling a hoody over his naked torso, pants not quite buttoned all the way and Changmin can barely stand to look at him. Jaejoong shivers violently and claps a hand on his shoulder firmly.

‘Come inside, Min-ah,’ his voice is low, soft and Changmin thinks it’s irritatingly deceptive. ‘It’s freezing out here.’

‘I’m fine,’ Changmin shrugs off Jaejoong’s hand.

‘You’re obviously not, but there’s probably fans watching from somewhere with a camera ready, so let’s go inside.’

Changmin scowls. ‘So it only matters what the fans think?’ he spits, unsure where all this anger is coming from. ‘Doesn’t it matter what I think?’

‘Of course it does, Min,’ Jaejoong sighs and leans against the railing to light a cigarette, hand cupping the flame from the wind. He takes a long drag, flicking away ash and contemplating his next words. ‘That’s why we didn’t tell you.’

Rage floods Changmin’s body like never before and he grits his teeth, jaw clenched tightly to hold back harsh words. ‘Are you two dating?’ He asks carefully, his throat tight.

Jaejoong looks at him warily, weighing his options. ‘No,’ he says thickly, and Changmin can tell he’s withholding something.

‘But you’ve done this before? For how long has this been going on?’ Changmin barely notices when he raises his voice, his mind racing with questions.

‘Changmin, it’s not that simple,’ Jaejoong shushes him, ushering him into a chair and looking back into the apartment.

Changmin realises he’s checking if Yunho has heard. 

‘Is Yunho asleep? Does he know I… I-‘ he falters, following Jaejoong’s line of vision, watching the bedroom door remain firmly closed. Changmin can’t bring himself to repeat what he witnessed- it’s too dangerous to recall.

Jaejoong shakes his head, snuffing his cigarette in a flowerpot one of their mothers must have given them. ‘I didn’t tell him and he wouldn’t want you to know. Just forget what you saw.’

Changmin looks Jaejoong in the eye, searching for something hidden behind those cold, indifferent eyes. He thinks of Yunho- spread out and willing beneath his oldest hyung, his needy cries still echoing in his ears and wonders why the memory hurts so much. ‘I can’t,’ his voice cracks and he pulls at his hair in frustration. ‘Answer my questions. And why wouldn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me? Do the others know?’

Jaejoong lets out a bitter laugh, his smile twisted and crooked on his handsome face. ‘Of course Junsu and Yoochun know, fuck, Junsu and Yunho have been good friends since before we debuted.’

‘W-What? Do you mean that-‘ Changmin trails off, exasperated and slow to process Jaejoong’s words. ‘What do you mean? Why am I the only one who didn’t know? Jaejoong, tell me what the fuck is going here.’

‘Yunho has…needs,’ Jaejoong searches for the right words. ‘The others and I – we just help him out sometimes.’

Changmin gives Jaejoong a pointed look, glaring until the eldest elaborates.

‘You know, Yunho gets insecure and stressed sometimes- he just needs someone else to take control, to make him feel wanted and loved and useful. Yunho likes pain to remind him he’s alive and he trusts us to take care of him,’ Jaejoong scratches behind his ear, uncomfortable attempting to explain what he’s never fully understood himself. ‘Junsu has known him longest, he knows what Yunho needs and wants best- how to help our ever responsible and stoic leader unwind.’ 

Changmin thinks he detects a note of jealously in Jaejoong’s voice. ‘And how long before you joined in this little fling? Did you not think for one second about the consequences for us as a group?’ Changmin spits the words at his hyung, anger keeping him warm in the cold of the night. ‘And Yoochun?’

‘Changmin, just shut up,’ Jaejoong sighs tiredly. ‘We don’t expect you to understand, that’s why no one told you. Yoochun is lonely, always has been- in that case, Yunho provides him with comfort, it’s a good arrangement. When it comes down to it, we were thinking about the group- we’re lonely, too high profile to date or even trust anyone else. All we have is each other.’

Changmin snorts in disgust and Jaejoong pushes him hard, real fire burning in his eyes. ‘Don’t you dare say anything to Yunho. He loves you. He treasures you as the maknae and we all know you put him on a pedestal. It’s not his fault that you’re too immature and close-minded to understand or accept his needs and weaknesses. Yunho works damn hard for this group and you are going to respect him for that or I will beat the shit out of you, Changmin, because if I have to choose between you two, it will always be Yunho,’ Jaejoong’s words are a harsh, furious whisper, his nose inches from Changmin’s face and eyes dangerous.

‘Of course you’d pick him, you’re fucking him,’ Changmin says petulantly.

Jaejoong slaps him so hard his head snaps back and he stares dumbfounded at his hyung, mouth gaping in shock and cheek numb from the force of the hit. ‘Grow up, Changmin,’ Jaejoong sneers, storming back into the apartment and leaving Changmin alone to his thoughts.

 

Changmin wakes up, hours later to Yunho shaking him gently. It’s freezing, his skin cold to the touch and bone deep, making him wonder how he managed to fall asleep outside. His hyung is tucking a blanket around him, ushering him out of the chair and into the apartment, rubbing at Changmin’s arms to bring warmth back into the limbs. Changmin’s teeth are chattering but he can’t bring himself to say anything to Yunho anyway, not because of Jaejoong’s warning but for a reason he can’t quite grasp. Yunho is speaking but he can barely hear him, allowing himself to be lead into the bathroom, feeling a little warmth when the heat lamps are switched on.

‘You gave me such a shock, Changmin,’ Yunho scolds him, hands cupping his frozen cheeks to gain his attention. ‘What on earth do you think you are doing?’

Changmin wants to say the exact same thing. What is Yunho doing sleeping around? He didn’t seem the type. Soft, gentle and affectionate, sure- but not masochistic, submissive and gay. He says nothing as Yunho turns on the heat in the shower, numb with shock and cold. Yunho is worried, brows knitted as he inspects the blue of Changmin’s nails and begins easing stiff limbs from clothing. 

Changmin’s not sure why he lets Yunho do it. He hates being touched, even stared at, but he allows Yunho to strip him naked, too exhausted to blush and Yunho’s tone is entirely too paternal. He let’s out a hiss as hot water stings at his skin, burning heat back into his body and he stumbles as he snaps back to consciousness.

‘Be careful, Min,’ Yunho says softly, catching him and soaking his own clothes in the process. ‘Are you okay? Did something happen at your parent’s house?’ 

‘Yes, no- I just wanted to be home,’ Changmin croaks, body tense as Yunho’s arms wrap around his torso, his chest warm against Changmin’s back.

‘Welcome home,’ Yunho keeps him upright, hands firm against Changmin’s naked skin as they stand under the sheet of rain, steam filling the room. ‘Were you smoking out there on the balcony?’ 

Changmin frowns in confusion, his thoughts sluggish as he discovers just how exhausted he really is. ‘No, Jaejoong-‘

‘Jaejoong quit,’ Yunho shakes his head against Changmin’s shoulder. ‘He has too precious a voice to ruin it with cigarettes. You too, don’t let Jae or Yoochun corrupt you.’

Changmin wants to ask Yunho who corrupted his precious, innocent hyung but he doesn’t, instead he says, ‘we all need a way to unwind, right? You have your vices.’ 

Yunho laughs, twisting off the tap and grabbing a towel to dry Changmin off. Changmin takes it himself, patting down his legs and chest. ‘As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone, Min-ah. I would be devastated if you ruined your voice smoking,’ Yunho offers him a smile and Changmin can tell his words are honest. 

He watches dazed as Yunho undresses from his sopping wet clothes, quickly drying himself and pulling on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Changmin does the same with the clothes he’s handed, eyes averted too late to miss the bruises on Yunho’s hips. A thousand thoughts running through his head, Changmin is still and silent as Yunho dries his hair, fingers lifting the strands gently towards the blast of the dryer, lulling Changmin to sleep. Yunho ushers him down the hall and into his room, pulling back the covers and Changmin gratefully sinks into the soft mattress, already half asleep as Yunho tucks him in and pats his hair. He barely even hears Yunho tell him, ‘welcome home, Changmin-ah. We missed you.’


	2. Chapter 2

Everything changes. Changmin thinks there’s no way it couldn’t, despite Jaejoong’s best attempts. He’s withdrawn and he can tell by the way Yoochun and Junsu are overly cautious around him that Jaejoong has told them he knows. Yunho is the same- their leader still puts in long hours in the dance studio or gym, faces the meetings with their manager, praises Jaejoong’s cooking, Yoochun’s music, Junsu’s voice and Changmin’s intelligence. Yunho is still a mix of reliable and stoic but spontaneous and affectionate, clinging to Jaejoong in the kitchen or Changmin whilst he tries to study. Now that Changmin knows the truth, he sees Yunho’s actions as needy and forced- recognises the effort and exhaustion behind Yunho’s happy and responsible façade. 

Changmin has always hated being the youngest- blamed it for his feelings of alienation from the group but he’s beginning to learn from the other’s actions that Yunho is the only one who treats him like a precious maknae and that the group really revolves around Yunho, regardless of the friendships between them all. It hurts more than Changmin would expect, to be valued as less important- disposable- and he spends time out of the apartment whenever he can. Jaejoong always manages to catch up with him somehow and drags him home, forcing him to sit through awkward dinners where four of them are too embarrassed or angry to speak to one another. Yunho doesn’t seem to notice, though he does ask Changmin if he’s having girlfriend troubles.

 

It’s worse at night, when he’s trying to sleep but finds himself laying deathly still, listening desperately for sounds coming from Yunho, Jaejoong and Yoochun’s room. Junsu always chooses these times to try and joke with him like normal but Changmin can’t bring himself to laugh or insult Junsu like he usually would. In the back of his mind, he’s aware his friend is probably afraid of Changmin judging him.

 

Weeks later, whilst Changmin is once again, listening intently for noises in the apartment, Junsu decides to finally broach the subject.

‘Yunho’s still the same person, you know. We all are,’ Junsu says softly into the dark, startling Changmin. ‘You can still look up to him as your hyung. We’re still your hyungs who love you- nothing has to change- we still deserve a little respect.’

Changmin snorts. ‘It’s not the same, and it’s a little hard for me to respect someone my hyungs are probably double-teaming in the next room.’

The light flickers on from a lamp and Junsu sits up abruptly, looking at Changmin with outrage and shock all over his features. He shakes his head as if trying to shake off Changmin’s words. ‘You’re so vulgar, Changmin,’ Junsu hisses, ‘I can’t believe you of all people would be so childish and low.’

Changmin turns away to face the wall, unable to withstand the disappointment in Junsu’s eyes. ‘Turn off the light, I want to sleep.’

‘Is it just because of the gay thing? Does that really bother you that much?’ Junsu keeps his voice low, but it’s hard with the fury building inside him.

‘You’re the one who should be worried about that- my religion doesn’t have a hell, hyung,’ Changmin argues petulantly. 

‘You know I used to think Yunho was silly to keep this from you- from everyone- and when Yoochun and Jaejoong found out they understood so well, they needed it too. I thought it was ridiculous to keep up this charade just for the maknae, but Yunho insisted that you were protected from it. He didn’t want you to think less of him and now I see he was right- you’re too young for this,’ Junsu seethes and Changmin can hear him throwing back the covers and slipping from their room.

As the room is thrown into darkness again, Changmin returns to his game. Lying perfectly still and listening for sounds in the dark, trying to ignore the way Junsu’s words bring a sting to his eyes.

 

Months pass but Changmin can’t forget. He finds himself distracted from vocal training and studying, deciding instead to burn off his anger and hurt at the gym. The frustration never seems to fade though and Changmin catches himself staring at Yunho longer than he should, his mind still a mess. He goes out drinking more than he should too, with Kyuhun for company and lets the alcohol ease his tumultuous emotions. 

He’s out on one such night, indulging in shot after shot of soju, neglecting the many dishes of food presented to his table in favour of the potent drink when Jaejoong steps into their private room. Changmin scowls, realising from the way Kyuhun refuses to meet his eyes that his friend has called his band member to collect him. It’s irritating but at the same time Changmin is grateful Kyuhun called Jaejoong, knowing how much Changmin is loathe to make a bad impression with his leader. He lets Jaejoong pull him up roughly by the arm, stumbling only slightly as he’s lead out of the restaurant.

Jaejoong is kind, gentle even, as he guides Changmin into the passengers seat. This is normally Yoochun’s role and Changmin wonders what Jaejoong talks about with a drunken Yoochun on drives home like these. Probably something deep, the two sharing a connection Changmin’s never had with another person and he chooses instead to ramble about being perfectly fine and that soju tastes better than wine when it comes back up. Jaejoong’s smile is grim, face tight as he offers Changmin a bottle of water, driving them in the direction of their apartment and not Changmin’s parent’s house where he is supposed to spend the night.

The apartment is dark as Jaejoong lets them in, but this time he doesn’t stumble slipping his shoes off, his band member’s arm lending him support. Changmin has sobered up exponentially over the ride home but there’s still a haze dulling his sense of self-preservation. Perhaps that’s why he wanders down the hall, towards the bedroom Jaejoong and Yoochun share with Yunho, curious to the muffled noises. If there’s a sense of déjà vu, Changmin pays it no mind, nor does he acknowledge Jaejoong’s hand on his shoulder, trying to steer him back. The door swings open with a quiet sigh and dumbly, Changmin steps inside. He’s not exactly sure what he was expecting, or rather, if it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting but nothing prepares him for the sight of Yunho bent over, straddling Junsu’s lap backwards whilst he leans forward to mouth at Yoochun’s cock.

Changmin moves closer to the bed in a daze, his eyes fused to the point where Junsu’s hips meet the curve of Yunho’s ass, his cock stretching Yunho’s skin pink and he’s oddly mesmerized. He blushes, heat washing over him as he turns to watch Yunho’s tongue dart out to lick up Yoochun’s shaft, ending with a suck to the wet, red tip. Yoochun notices him first, sitting with his legs sprawled to give Yunho access, fumbling his own heavy balls and panting softly. He freezes, eyes opening wide in shock but is silent, looking imploringly to Jaejoong who tugs roughly at his sleeve. Junsu is fucking Yunho with eyes closed, hips snapping with the same fluidity he maintains when dancing and his body makes an obscene noise as it pushes into Yunho. His hand works over Yunho’s cock, pumping the leader’s pulsing erection in time with his thrusts, one hand pulling Yunho’s hip back towards him as he pushes forward.

Changmin turns his attention back to Yunho, searching the man’s face for anything that will help him understand. He feels both hot and cold, sweat sticking his clothes to his body, skin clammy as he studies the perfect arch of Yunho’s back. Changmin’s struck by how strange he feels at the sight of his hyung, blind folded and desperately horny between two of his band members. Repulsion is the last thing from his mind- instead he finds himself fascinated, curious at the expression on Yunho’s face and the pleasure that causes Junsu’s muscles to tense, fingers digging into Yunho’s fleshy hip. The smell of sex and sweat is alluring and he inhales deeply, shaking off Jaejoong’s prying hands to take another step closer to the bed, within touching distance.

Junsu finally opens his eyes for a moment, catching sight of Changmin standing beside them and he loses rhythm, hips propelling forward with too much force and Changmin lets out an odd noise as Yunho slips forward, Yoochun’s cock filling his throat. Yunho splutters and Changmin wants to help pull him back up but Junsu and Yoochun hold him locked in their gaze. Fear dances across their eyes and Changmin knows they’re waiting for him to react, to reject them or ruin the moment and the band’s entire equilibrium by exposing Yunho’s secret. 

Changmin remains silent, too dazed to speak but stands firm to Jaejoong’s tugging. Yoochun finally helps pull Yunho up, the leader resting his cheek on his thigh as he tries to regain his breath. Junsu stills his thrusts and they all bite back a gasp as Yunho’s hand suddenly shoots out and grasps Changmin’s leg, searching blindly until slender fingers find his wrist, squeezing firm. 

‘Jaejoong?’ Yunho asks, smiling softly against Yoochun’s leg. 

They all panic for a moment before Jaejoong shifts quietly forward, running a hand through Yunho’s hair. ‘I’m here, baby,’ Jaejoong coos.

Yunho beams, cheeks flushing with pleasure and Junsu and Yoochun let out the breath they’ve been holding. ‘I knew I heard you,’ he says, rolling onto his back.

Changmin has to avert his eyes; it feels wrong to see Yunho this way, without him knowing- without being invited to look and Yunho left so incredibly vulnerable. It is obvious Yunho trusts these three so implicitly and it cuts Changmin like a knife. His band members are frightened that Changmin will reject them but it’s clear to him that he’s the one who has been ostracised- excluded and distrusted; unloved. Yunho releases his wrist to reach for his blindfold and it’s Junsu who leans forward, whispering words seductively, his tone promising more.

‘Leave it on, baby,’ Junsu purrs, ‘we’re not done with you yet.’ His hands rub soothingly up Yunho’s thighs as Jaejoong kneels on the bed to join them. 

None of them spare a backwards glance as Changmin exits the room.

 

Changmin locks himself in his room, his breathing heavy and constricted. He slides down the wall to rest on the floor, clapping a hand to his mouth before the sobs beginning to wrack his body can echo in the empty room. The air around him feels too thin and his throat hurts to swallow around the lump that seems to nestle there. A piercing ring snaps Changmin from his despair and he answers quickly, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand. An odd calm begins to quell the pain in Changmin’s chest at the sound of his friend’s voice over the line and he bites his lip to steady his breathing. The luminous dial on his alarm clock reads eleven-thirty and Changmin decides that’s the perfect time to meet his friend for another drink. 

The door slams behind him on the way out, but Changmin is sure no one will hear it.

 

It gets easier- or rather Changmin becomes better at distracting himself. He takes up boxing, enjoying venting his frustrations into a punching bag and the definition the sport brings to his physique. Kyuhun helps him stay up late, the two playing video games well into the evenings, an ear piece keeping them connected until they’re both barely functioning and need to crawl into bed at three in the morning. He builds too much of a tolerance to alcohol and has no desire to be overly irresponsible or reckless by consuming any more than he used to, so he gives that up, focusing on his Japanese instead. 

Junsu spends a lot of nights either on the couch or in the other’s room and Changmin pays him no mind, preferring to be alone, especially at night when his mind begins to wander and he finds himself hard. The four tease him in his dreams, mocking him and Yunho always dances, body twirling gracefully, Changmin’s eyes drawn to his sharp hipbones. He becomes used to waking up with an erection and a head full of muddled thoughts. 

A little over a month later and Changmin decides enough is enough and finds himself a girlfriend. She’s a year younger than him and miles away in maturity, often gratingly naïve but she’s clumsy with a sweet face and something about her keeps him mildly charmed. The new situation is easier for the group to adapt to than Changmin would have thought, Yunho giving him words of encouragement and it somehow breaks the tension with the other three who begin to tease him relentlessly. For the most part, Changmin doesn’t mind the ribbing, can tolerate the ridiculous questions of marriage and even Yunho awkwardly trying to broach the issue of condoms which Changmin feels is a little rich coming from a man with multiple partners but he bites back any retorts. He tries to ignore the niggling burn that the four are so happy to compartmentalise him separately from the group when they seem to need each other so much. After isolating himself further from them, Changmin can’t pretend he doesn't need them but he tries to fill in gaps with his new girlfriend.

The girl is modest, polite and slips into shoots sometimes under the wing of her older sister who styles them. She brings Changmin lunchboxes and he smiles, relishing the attention and adoration shining in her eyes. Changmin finds her a little naïve for his liking but she’s kind and pleasing, accommodating Changmin’s every whim. The first time they sleep together it’s in a low-key hotel, the sheets are pale blue and she looks too fragile lying naked beneath him that he finds himself no longer wanting her. She’s lacking in height- something Changmin had failed to notice until she slipped off her heels in the entryway- and her limbs are thin; breakable. Changmin knows he likes power; loves control but there’s no appeal for him in her small, childlike body. Sharp knees bruise against his sides as he takes her – gently, because there is no other way- and though he tries to please her, he feels like they’re both just going through the motions. She’s tight and warm enough to bring him the minimum satisfaction but there’s no thrill and nothing feels quite right about how large his hands look over her small, pert chest.

Despite the emptiness and lack of satisfaction, they stick together for months, Changmin using her as a means to escape the house and she seems content enough. They play at being girlfriend and boyfriend, taking photos together and eating in the very back of restaurants. Changmin knows she’s not particularly in love with him, but rather the thought of him, the status of dating someone famous and successful. Bitterness begins to seep through him as she begins to send messages to her friends on their dates together but he merely hides his dissatisfaction behind a tight smile, holding her hand when he needs to and easily passing as a gentleman because he has no real desire or investment in her. 

When they fuck he finds himself squeezing his eyes tightly closed, imagining the big-busted blonde from the porno he’s watched recently, moaning beneath him for more or the long legged woman he saw running in the gym, her thighs straining as her feet pounded the treadmill, flesh jiggling slightly in a way Changmin found himself entranced by before becoming distracted by Yunho stretching, sweat sticking his shirt to his body. Just like that, Changmin finds himself unravelling, heat pooling in his belly and he wraps her legs higher around his waist, imagining Yunho’s strong, dancer thighs thick with muscles. Instead of her breathy pants, he recalls Yunho’s needy whimpers and moans, the eagerness with which his hyung lapped at Yoochun’s erection or the bright smile he was offered when Yunho blindly mistook him for Jaejoong. Suddenly his orgasm is torn from him, intense waves of pleasure overwhelming him and shaking him to his core as he spills into the condom. 

He pulls out quickly, panting heavily and though he doesn’t want to break the spell, he meets her eyes anyway. She looks slightly scandalised, not used to this rougher side to him and Changmin instantly regrets letting himself go. Apologies stream from his lips and she just nods, smiling weakly, her limbs stiff and Changmin realises he’s bruised her hips, his own pelvis numb from where he’d crashed it against her body. The next day he sends her countless messages to apologise and two dozen roses and she laughs it off, dismisses him with a brush on the shoulder but it doesn’t stop them from breaking apart weeks later.

 

Changmin finds it hard to be sad but everyone treats him with pity, from the staff to the group members and his friends. He mostly feels numb, surprised when he doesn’t miss the interaction in the slightest. However, Changmin does worry that there’s something wrong with him- something that leaves him cold and unable to connect with those around him. There’s a sense of hostility around him and mostly people leave him alone, with the exception of Yunho who dogs him for a week trying to get him to open up about the break-up. It grates on him and somehow Yunho manages to get even further under his skin until Changmin snaps and holes himself up in his room. Just when Changmin thinks he’s sent the message loud and clear that he wants to be left alone with Junsu officially moving out of their shared room, Yunho moves right in.

A twitch develops in one of his eyes as Changmin watches the small, tidy room become cluttered with Yunho’s trinkets and rubbish, books, clothes and bottle caps strewn everywhere. It grates on Changmin more than it usually would, tension building whenever Yunho hugs him tightly, images of the leader naked springing into mind and he can’t help but feel guilty that Yunho is sacrificing what little time he has to let off steam to try and coddle him. Instead of flattered he becomes furious with resentment and enraged by the hesitant looks the other three shoot him when he’s with Yunho.

Changmin finally snaps when Yunho bounces over to sit with him on his bed one afternoon. He’s spent a half hour picking up the mess Yunho has made, unable to relax until the room was neat and tidy before settling down to finish his book. Naturally, his leader blessed with the worst timing, chooses this moment for a heart to heart that Changmin never feels like giving.

‘Changmin-ah, are you doing okay?’ Yunho’s eyes shine with concern and Changmin finds his own narrowing in a glare.

‘I’m fine, hyung. I’m trying to read,’ he says pointedly but Yunho doesn’t even flinch.

‘Did something happen with Junsu?’ Yunho asks gently as though his soft tone will hurt Changmin less as it hits home. ‘I know you two haven’t been talking much lately and well, you’ve been shying away from us all.’ Yunho’s hand settles on Changmin’s knee and he tries hard to ignore the warmth that seeps through his pants from that broad palm. ‘Yoochun is always a little moody and reclusive- Jaejoong too- I know he has phases when he might seem to dote on some more than others but has anything happened? You’ve been distant for months now, you won’t even talk about your break up, you won’t even talk to me,’ Yunho sounds a little hurt but Changmin thinks it’s amazing how perceptive the deceptively dense leader can be at times. He knows his members back to front and even though he might not fathom exactly what’s upset their little equilibrium, Yunho always knows when something is wrong.

‘I don’t want to talk, hyung,’ Changmin says to his lap, ‘it’s nothing personal.’

‘That’s not like the Changminnie I know and love,’ Yunho nudges him, trying to coax a response.

Changmin’s head whips round to face Yunho, shooting him a dark glare. ‘You don’t know me at all,’ he says coldly.

Hurt crumples Yunho’s face for the briefest of moments before the leader schools it back into the perfect mask he reserves for interviews and Changmin regrets his own cruelty. He’s too prideful to apologise so instead he stands, suddenly desperate to get away from it all and the emotions that threaten to consume him when he’s with Yunho. Fingers curl tightly around his wrist, tugging him back violently before he reaches the door and he stumbles, twisting sharply and shoving Yunho against the wall by the shoulders. Yunho’s back hits the wall with a loud thump, a grunt issuing from his lips and Changmin leans in close, snarling.

‘I want you to leave me alone,’ he growls, pinning his hyung to the wall. 

To Changmin’s surprise Yunho merely smirks, ‘that’s not going to happen, Min-ah,’ he says before Changmin feels a sharp kick to his knees and begins to fall.

He growls, grabbing hold of Yunho’s shirt and pulling the man down with him onto the floor. They land jarringly, in a tangle of limbs but Changmin is quick to react, climbing atop his hyung whom is already grappling with his arms, forcing distance between them before he rolls them over, sitting on Changmin’s hips. Changmin snarls, kicking and bucking wildly but Yunho’s thighs squeeze firmly around his waist, using him to keep his balance as they wrestle. Their hands interlock, Changmin pleased to find his slightly larger before he twists just the right way to roll them over again, Yunho landing on his back and he lets out an, ‘oof,’ as Changmin falls on top of him, between his legs. They wrestle for long minutes, sweat beginning to form but Changmin refuses to be beaten, letting out his frustration and returning Yunho’s underhanded pinches and jabs as they roll across the floor.

He’s a little out of breath and they’re too evenly matched in strength for either to win unless one of them tires and Changmin thinks it’s likely to be him first with the horrible dreams he’s been having lately. Yunho kicks at his shins from beneath him, his solid, warm chest heaving to draw in air and Changmin pauses for a brief moment wondering what he’ll actually do if he manages to overpower Yunho. He’s violent by nature but he doesn’t actually want to hurt his hyung, he has no desire to feel his knuckles crack bone or bruise tan skin. The momentary pause and weakness is enough for Yunho to take advantage of and he’s flipped onto his back, Yunho grinning above him in victory as fingers suddenly dig against his sides, tickling him. Changmin’s not particularly ticklish but he has to laugh, arms dropping quickly to protect his sides from Yunho’s attack whilst his body shakes with laughter. He can see Yunho’s bright smile and yanks the man down onto the floor too, paying him in kind with light fingertips over a sensitive ribcage. Yunho squirms, trying not to giggle and his legs lock around Changmin’s as they both try to stop the other’s hands. 

‘W-Wait,’ Yunho pants as Changmin discovers a particularly ticklish spot under the leader’s shirt, grazing hips. ‘Truce?’

‘More like mercy,’ Changmin snorts, hands twitching one last time before he gives in and rubs at the tortured skin instead, feeling the skin heat beneath his palms.

As he watches Yunho steady his breathing, grin still on his face but completely oblivious to Changmin’s hands on his bare skin, Changmin feels an odd calm settle over him. Unlike his ex-girlfriend, Yunho is strong, unafraid of rough housing and never flinches at Changmin’s temper. Despite his earlier claim, Yunho does know him- he knows Changmin’s limitations, where to push and how far before Changmin breaks. He studies the sparkle in Yunho’s eyes, black lashes fluttering as the man still laughs and Changmin impulsively pulls Yunho in for a rare embrace. If Yunho is surprised he says nothing, simply wraps his arms around Changmin to reciprocate, pressing closer, their legs still tangled. Changmin breathes in deep, inhaling the scent of Yunho that fills him with so many complex emotions and thoughts. He finds the smell and feel of Yunho comforting and although he doesn’t usually like to be coddled or touched he enjoys Yunho’s hold a little too much and buries his face in the man’s neck.

Slow, soothing circles are rubbed over his back and the gentleness makes Changmin want to cry. His breath hitches and he prays that Yunho misses the sound and the way his breath feels hot and wet against the warmth of Yunho’s skin. Changmin drags in a shuddering breath, summoning his strength before he says, ‘I’m sorry, hyung. Thank you.’ Yunho’s waist feels small but nothing like the fragile curves of his ex-girlfriend and Changmin squeezes tighter, knowing Yunho can take it. 

‘I’m always here for you, Minnie-ah,’ Yunho’s chest rumbles softly against Changmin’s as he speaks. ‘Anytime you want to talk or let out stress. Don’t handle it all on your own.’

Fingers card through Changmin’s hair and he suddenly wants to sleep so badly. Now that the frustration has left him, Changmin can only feel exhaustion pulling at his limbs. ‘Thanks, hyung,’ he mumbles, eyes closing.

‘Do you want to talk about what happened with Mi-Kyung?’ Yunho prods gently, still smoothing Changmin’s hair.

Changmin shakes his head. There’s no way he can articulate these sudden thoughts and feelings he’s been having towards Yunho. How he’s become jealous of Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun. How he became rough with his girlfriend whilst thinking about taking Yunho instead. Changmin’s not even sure himself why he’s questioning everything he used to stand firm on- why he’s doubting that it’s merely simple adoration he feels for Yunho and he cannot fathom why it hurts so much to be excluded from something he’d have been sure to have refused if they had invited him to join. ‘She didn’t like the real me,’ Changmin settles for instead and feels Yunho sigh and hug him tighter. 

‘There are plenty of people who love you just as you are, Changmin.’

Changmin feels a kiss pressed to the side of his temple and suddenly tears prick behind his eyes. Guilt and regret niggle at the back of his mind, reminding him of how cold he’s been to the group lately and the rough manner he handled his girlfriend in bed. He thinks of how empty he feels at times, callous and cruelly detached to those around him and wonders if Yunho would really love him if he knew exactly what runs through his head. Changmin finds himself wanting to test Yunho’s affections.

‘I hurt her. I was rough with her and I frightened her,’ he admits softly, almost wishing he could hide the words as soon as they are released into the room.

Yunho strokes lazily up his spine and Changmin notices he’s being rocked ever so slightly in the leader’s arms. His hyung is quiet in thought and Changmin feels his insides squirm, cheeks burning in shame and waiting for condemnation. 

‘Women are different, Min-ah,’ Yunho says carefully. ‘You can’t expect to have the same relationship you have with your friends or me with a girl- they like to know they are more important and respected. Treat your next girlfriend gently, okay? I understand that sometimes when your words are harsh and your actions a little violent that it’s just how you show affection, but not everyone will get that.’

Changmin mulls over Yunho’s advice and can’t help but think that it doesn’t seem worth the effort. He doesn’t want to tread on tippy toes with a girl for the rest of his life, too busy trying to treat them nicely to ever get to be himself. It’s too fake an existence for him to want and Changmin finds himself focusing on the thought that he wants someone like Yunho, who accepts his abrupt and aggressive nature wholeheartedly and easily forgives and welcomes his little outbursts of violence like the one he had earlier. Yunho allows him to vent and relax- or at least did before Changmin found out the man’s true inclinations and even then, Changmin is repeatedly struck by the idea that they’re both highly compatible. Yunho needs pain and someone to control him whilst Changmin has sadistic desires, needing desperately to vent his frustrations and dominate completely. Once again, Changmin is blinded by hurt because Yunho obviously doesn’t trust him the way he trusts the others. He’s offered his shoulder to Changmin in support but only Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun can find comfort in his body and in turn provide Yunho consolation. 

It stings. His chest tight with pain and he pushes Yunho away, pulling himself up off the floor. A jacket sits over the back of the desk chair and Changmin grabs it, keeping his head down in the hopes that Yunho won’t notice the drops that cling to his lashes. 

‘I’m going to go for a walk now, hyung,’ his voice is firmer than he’d expected and Changmin is proud as he shrugs on the coat. ‘I need to be alone to think for a while.’

Yunho nods but Changmin doesn’t pay attention, slipping his wallet into his pocket and closing the door on his hyung who’s still just sitting on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, it feels like they’re dealt blow after blow as a group. The song they’ve been rehearsing for months is back-benched and their comeback date is pushed further and further away. Tensions run high amongst the members but Yunho’s disappointment weighs heavily- his smile the tightest as their management keep informing them of new changes and delays. Changmin finds himself becoming irritable as Yunho sleeps less, tossing in the opposite bed at night and leaving Changmin feeling frustratingly helpless to comfort him.

Yoochun and Junsu go back to stay with their families for the weekend, seeking solace in their loved ones but Changmin, Yunho and Jaejoong choose to stay in the apartment. It drives them all a little stir-crazy, confined in the small space with mounting frustration and Changmin quickly tires of Jaejoong’s pointed stares, the eldest hinting at something he’s too tired to delve into. 

As the evening rolls around, Yunho finds him in the living room and informs him that he’s going out for dinner and a few drinks with Jaejoong.

Changmin nods, moving to stand, ‘I’ll go grab my jacket.’

He steps forward and is stopped by Jaejoong’s hand on his shoulder. ‘Just the two of us tonight, Changmin. I left some jiggae in the fridge for you to heat up.’

Changmin does his best to hold back a scowl, merely blinking at them both. Yunho looks like a deer caught in headlights, whilst Jaejoong appears cold and indifferent to the awkward tension in the air. Changmin studies the eldest hard and clenches his jaw. He’s never not been invited out to dinner with the members before, normally he’s at least offered a choice to accept or decline but this time, Jaejoong is making it clear he’s not welcome. Yunho looks apologetic and Changmin looks over their clothes. They’re dressed plainly to allow them to go unnoticed and he knows that it’s not like Jaejoong to dress down if he’s going out drinking at clubs. Instantly, Changmin suspects that they’re probably heading to a quiet hotel and he almost snarls as hot jealousy mixes with bitter resentment to boil in his veins, wondering viciously if they’ll even get that far before they settle for a quick fuck in the back of Jaejoong’s latest luxury car.

‘Okay,’ Changmin finally responds stiffly, moving quickly into the kitchen, head bowed to hide the burning anger he feels. He roughly yanks the refrigerator door open and locates the jiggae, peeling back the lid before shoving it inside the microwave, slamming the small plastic door. He almost jumps as Yunho pads silently into the kitchen, and he swiftly dodges the oncoming hug, ducking back into the fridge for a bottle of soju. 

‘Min-ah,’ Yunho looks reproachful at the large shot of soju he’s pouring but wisely chooses to not to mention it. ‘We’ll be back a little late tonight, okay?’

Changmin just nods, stirring the jiggae before putting it back in for another minute. 

‘How about tomorrow night we go out for dinner? My treat,’ Yunho offers, eyes softening as he looks at Changmin’s tense shoulders. Yunho undoubtedly suspects Changmin is simply angry about missing out on food.

‘It’s fine, I’ll just go out with some of my friends,’ he says bluntly, dismissing Yunho. ‘Have a nice time,’ Changmin mutters, turning to eat over the sink, resting on the countertop. 

Yunho hesitates for a moment before he quietly says, ‘you too,’ and leaves Changmin alone in the apartment. 

 

The next night, Changmin goes out with his friends to forget his troubles. It doesn’t help however, that with every shot and every waitress who flirts with him he grows increasingly angry. Yunho and the other members make him feel insecure and inadequate and it turns into a bitter resentment that he allows them to have that power over him. Yunho- his hyung, his leader, his role model- who will let everyone else have him but refuses to acknowledge Changmin and Changmin finds his strange, newly mounting desire to defy that both surprises him and sets his teeth on edge. Changmin tries to throw himself into the liveliness of the evening, laughing, eating and drinking with his friends but he finds his thoughts always seem to drift back to Yunho.

When he returns home, the apartment is dark. There are no noises from any of the rooms, just a humble bar of light beneath the door of his and Yunho’s shared room. He stares for a long time at the weak strip of light that spills out into the hall but Changmin can’t bring himself to enter- he doesn’t want to see Yunho, he’s afraid that if he does he’ll throw a punch, wanting to make Yunho feel the same hurt. Changmin is quiet as he heads into the living room instead, stopping briefly to pour himself a glass of water before he settles down onto the couch, not bothering to switch on any lights. City lights shine through the windows, casting dark shadows across the rug under Changmin’s feet. Alcohol moves sluggishly through his limbs, tingling faintly as he begins to sober up as the hours pass. The peaceful haze begins to slip from his mind and Changmin allows his previous emotions to sharpen, letting the hurt of rejection wash over him. Long minutes tick by and Changmin doesn’t move, his pain turning to anger that boils thick in his veins with growing resentment.

‘Minnie?’ Yunho suddenly switches on a lamp and Changmin scowls at the brightness. ‘Is everything alright? Why are you sitting here in the dark?’

Changmin doesn’t answer, just takes a sip from his glass of water, refusing to look at his hyung.

Yunho sinks into the soft cushions beside him, pushing away bangs to press his warm palm to Changmin’s forehead. ‘Have you been drinking?’

Changmin slaps Yunho’s hand away. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You keep saying that but I know you’re lying,’ Yunho scolds, watching Changmin from the corner of his eye as he leans back on the couch.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Changmin sipping his water before Yunho sighs. ‘I’m glad you’re back, Changmin-ah. It’s too quiet being here alone.’

Changmin scrunches his face in thought. He knows Junsu and Yoochun are still with their families but Yunho wasn’t supposed to be alone tonight. ‘Where’s Jaejoong?’ he asks.

‘Jae rang an hour ago to say he’s staying at Hyunjoong’s tonight. They’ve been drinking pretty heavily,’ Yunho informs him, and Changmin thinks he looks forlorn. ‘It gets so lonely without the others here.’

Changmin scowls and breathes deeply, trying to quell the anger that goes hand in hand with his feelings of inadequacy. ‘Sorry I’m not good enough company, hyung,’ he spits, shifting away from Yunho on the couch.

Yunho looks at him puzzled. ‘What are you talking about, Changmin?’

‘I know you don’t like me as much as the others- they’ve made it pretty clear to me too. Am I that repulsive? Do you really think that I’m a child to be lied to and deceived? You must think I’m pretty stupid,’ Changmin barely notices as his voice grows louder, throwing his words accusingly at Yunho.

‘Changmin, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about, of course I like you, you’re one of my best friends,’ Yunho attempts to soothe.

‘One of your best friends,’ Changmin seethes, his glare dark, ‘I think it’s pretty obvious how low I rank compared to the other three.’

‘Min, don’t be silly, I love you all the same,’ Yunho pleads, reaching for Changmin’s shoulder. ‘I need all of you.’

Changmin whips around, furious at Yunho’s words. ‘Some more than others,’ he snaps.

Yunho looks affronted. ‘Stop being childish and tell me what’s wrong,’ Yunho stands, hands crossing his chest and Changmin finds himself following, invading Yunho’s personal space so that his words cause his breath to ghost across Yunho’s face.

He uses his full height to intimidate Yunho, fury running hot through his veins. ‘You think I don’t know what goes on? Where you went with Jaejoong the other night? Did he at least take you to a nice dinner before he fucked you, hyung?’ Changmin smirks a little, eyes bright as Yunho looks up at him in horror-speechless. The words keep falling from Changmin’s mouth though. ‘You must think I’m some kind of idiot or is it just that you hate me that much? Months ago, I never thought that you wouldn’t trust me with anything, the way I trusted you. I can understand that you find me repulsive but if we were really best friends you would have at least told me.’

Changmin’s breathing hard after his tirade but Yunho is frozen stiff, eyes frantic and he looks lost and frightened. Yunho’s mouth opens briefly before he shuts it again, gaze focused on Changmin’s chest and Changmin finds himself instinctually reaching out to grip Yunho’s shoulders, anchoring the panicking man. Changmin panics too when he realises Yunho has stopped breathing and appears to be about to have an attack.

‘Breathe, Yunho, breathe,’ Changmin shakes him and Yunho finally meets his eyes, fingers grasping childishly at the front of his shirt.

Yunho takes in a deep breath. ‘I don’t think you’re repulsive,’ he exhales loudly, hands tight in the fabric of Changmin’s shirt. ‘I don’t- I’ve never hated you, Changmin. I do trust you,’ he breathes and Changmin pulls him close to rest his forehead against his chest, stroking the man’s back.

‘You need to breathe,’ is all Changmin can say, frightened by how stiff and unresponsive Yunho feels.

Yunho pulls in shuddering breaths but is unable to will back the tears that spill down his cheeks. ‘I’m so sorry, Changmin. I never wanted to disappoint you,’ he cries.

‘Disappoint me?’ Changmin questions, tightening his hold on Yunho as the man’s body is wracked with sobs. This wasn't quite the reaction he anticipated.

Yunho nods against his chest, wiping away tears. ‘When did you find out? I’m so sorry- you must hate me now. I’m not a very good hyung.’

‘That doesn’t matter, hyung,’ Changmin brushes away tears with the pads of his thumbs and is struck by the despair he sees in Yunho’s eyes. ‘I don’t hate you but I am upset- and annoyed,’ Changmin adds as an afterthought. ‘You’re my favourite hyung, Yunho. Hell, if it was Jaejoong or Junsu I probably wouldn’t even care.’

Yunho frowns, still sniffling, ‘I’m very confused,’ he says in an innocent tone and Changmin chuckles.

‘Me too.’

‘You don’t think I’m disgusting?’ Yunho pushes away from Changmin as though bracing himself for impact.

Changmin shakes his head, thinking of all the wet dreams he’s had about Yunho the past month. How could he possibly find that body disgusting? ‘Hyung,’ Changmin pauses, daring himself to ask the burning question, ‘do you trust me? Am- Am I attractive or am I just a kid to you?’

A look of relief washes over the tight lines of Yunho’s face, only to be replaced with puzzlement. ‘I trust you. You’ll always be the maknae but you’re very handsome, Min-ah- even you know that.’

In that moment, Changmin knows he can’t wait any longer. He’s always been drawn to Yunho like a magnet- admired the leader’s strength and compassion and though he’s never been able to put that emotion into words; he knows he wants to be closer to his hyung. Yunho has been holding back his needs from Changmin and Changmin desperately needs to change that. Changmin takes Yunho by the wrist and begins dragging him into their shared room. He shuts the door and then presses Yunho up against it, kissing him passionately. Soft, plump lips meld together and Changmin coaxes Yunho’s mouth wider, hands cupping Yunho’s small face. Yunho’s fingers curl around his wrists hesitantly as Changmin kisses him, eyes dazed when Changmin finally pulls back.

‘W-What?’ Yunho stutters, lips puffy and red from Changmin’s assault. ‘Why did you-‘

‘I don’t forgive you, Jung Yunho,’ Changmin interrupts crossly. ‘You should have told me,’ Changmin pouts angrily and Yunho just nods sadly. 

‘I’m sorry, Changmin,’ Yunho gazes at him imploringly. 

Changmin’s face twists into a smirk, ‘I think you’ll have to be punished, hyung.’

Yunho’s eyes widen incredulously as Changmin takes a seat on Yunho’s bed.

‘Take off your shirt and drop your pants,’ he orders and grins when Yunho jumps, clearing itching to obey but there’s something holding the older man back.

‘Changmin?’ Yunho questions, disbelief etched into his features.

‘You heard me,’ Changmin leans back a little, his smile arrogant. ‘You need to be punished.’

A shudder runs through Yunho’s body and Changmin thinks he sees a spark of hope in his leader’s eyes. 

‘You- what are you implyi-‘ Yunho stammers but his fingers are edging towards the hem of his shirt.

‘The longer it takes, the angrier I’ll get, Yunho. Clock’s ticking,’ Changmin feels his heart race, hoping with all he has left that Yunho will give in and allow him this chance. He’s offered as much of himself to his hyung as he can, laid out precisely what Yunho seems to need and he fervently prays that Yunho will take it. There’s an odd silence before Yunho inhales deeply, hesitant eyes meeting Changmin’s demanding, fiery gaze. The thin shirt quickly falls to the floor in the time of one thumping heartbeat. Yunho turns slightly to hide his naked skin but his hands still push the waistband of his sweatpants down, taking a deep breath as he stands captured within Changmin’s gaze. 

Changmin reaches out quickly, yanking Yunho closer to the bed and gesturing at the man’s underwear. ‘Lose them,’ he keeps his voice and gaze firm, ‘and bend over my lap.’ Changmin raises his eyebrow in a challenge to a startled Yunho but the man acquiesces, pushing down underwear in lightning speed before laying across Changmin’s thighs to cover himself, cheeks burning with a strong blush. Yunho is obviously embarrassed and awkward bent over his lap, the tension remaining taut in his limbs and Changmin feels a thrill run up his spine. Yunho obeys so easily- so trustingly- despite his embarrassment.

Changmin smirks again, repositioning Yunho so his feet just touch the floor, soft cock pressing against his thigh and Yunho’s hands tangling in the bed covers as he braces himself. ‘Good boy,’ Changmin coos, rubbing a palm over the soft skin of Yunho’s ass and squeezing at the firm flesh. Yunho lets out a little whimper at the touch but says nothing as Changmin continues to grope, alternating between soft and harsh touches.

‘You’re blushing like a schoolgirl, hyung,’ Changmin taunts as Yunho squirms on his lap with embarrassment, hiding his face.

‘Shut up, Changmin,’ Yunho retorts, cheeks flushed a deep red that spreads to his neck, his eyes refusing to meet Changmin’s.

The first smack has Yunho jolting, a cry echoing in the room and Changmin grins, raising his hand higher before he brings it down in another hard smack. ‘Changmin!’ Yunho’s voice sounds strangled and Changmin feels the leader’s cock twitch against his thigh. He wonders how many hits it’ll take before his hyung gets hard. 

‘Seems that you like being spanked, hyung. Maybe this isn’t much of a punishment for you, hmm?’ Changmin spanks Yunho hard, the body jolting beneath the force. Yunho’s fingers curl, digging into Changmin’s thigh, his face pressed into the blankets. Changmin smiles to himself as Yunho battles with the shame of his arousal, raking nails up the backs of Yunho’s thighs and feeling the man shudder.

‘I think you should count them,’ Changmin says, squeezing a reddening cheek roughly. ‘If you lose track, we’ll start again.’

Yunho moans, bracing himself on the bed as Changmin strikes at him hard. The hits land all over Yunho’s backside and thighs, Changmin pausing to grope and dig fingers into the flesh before he rains down another assault, fast and sharp. Yunho’s voice is surprisingly strong until they reach the thirties, his cock swollen and pressing painfully into Changmin’s lap. An odd satisfaction fills Changmin as his palm smacks loudly against Yunho’s cheek, the flesh jiggling slightly, red and undoubtedly sore. The act feels natural and right to him; Yunho’s body is at his mercy and Changmin enjoys the power. There’s a thrill in inflicting this pain, especially when Yunho seems to love it, precum soaking through his jeans and there’s so much freedom in it that he’s never had in any of his relationships. For once he doesn’t worry about pleasing his partner- he can tell by the way Yunho ruts and shakes in his lap that his leader enjoys it- and he indulges in his own pleasure, Yunho’s bright red skin and perky ass is fascinating as he works to leave fingerprints for longer.

When Yunho is shaking too hard to stay upright and barely coherent, Changmin relents, helping to ease the man up, off his lap. Yunho sinks to his knees, cock thick and pearling at the tip, poking against Yunho’s belly in arousal. Changmin palms his own erection through his pants, feeling himself pulse and Yunho stares openly, licking his lips. 

‘You did well,’ Changmin smiles, petting Yunho’s hair. ‘Do you deserve a reward?’

Yunho pants, obviously affected by his words and Changmin wonders if Yunho has played these kinds of games before. ‘Please,’ Yunho begs, eyes imploring before they flicker back to his crotch.

‘Tell me what you want,’ Changmin unbuttons his fly, slipping fingers beneath the band of his underwear to tug lightly at his cock.

‘I want to suck on you,’ Yunho blushes but gazes hungrily at the bulge in his underwear. ‘I want you to pull my hair hard and force me down. I want-‘ Yunho pauses, ‘I want you to come in my mouth. Please.’

Changmin bites back a lusty groan, arousal coursing through him in rough waves and his eyes roll, fingers tightening around his length as cum pulses from the tip. ‘Such a slut,’ Changmin tuts, tracing fingers wet with cum along Yunho’s bottom lip, turned on further as Yunho licks at the digits, tongue swiping his plump lips clean. His hips rise quickly as he pushes his jeans down his thighs, underwear bunching up beneath his balls and providing delightful pressure. Changmin strokes his cock slowly, fingers teasing the tip and Yunho pants with need. A small nod is offered in acquiescence and Yunho lurches forward, hands on Changmin’s thighs before a wet tongue darts out and licks at the head. Changmin relinquishes his hold and Yunho sucks him into his hot, wet mouth, using firm lips to replace Changmin’s strokes.

‘Fuck,’ Changmin curses as Yunho sucks hard.

Heat burns over Changmin’s skin as the pleasure seems to electrify his every nerve. He lets his fingers tangle in Yunho’s locks, nails scraping at the man’s scalp as he pulls him down, pushing deeper into Yunho’s mouth. There’s a buzz and hum around his length as Yunho seems to moan his approval, Changmin’s eyes rolling back in his head as tonsils vibrate against the soft tip of his cock. Yunho’s mouth looks amazing stretched around his thick cock, lips meeting the nest of dark curls of Changmin’s pelvis and Changmin feels insanely aroused just knowing he’s pushing down Yunho’s throat. He holds Yunho there for a moment, feeling the throat constrict around him frantically as he blocks the airway with his dick, pulling back only to allow Yunho a quick inhale before he rocks back in. Changmin repeats the trick several times before he tugs Yunho up by the hair, finding more thrills in the tricks Yunho does with his tongue running under the crown.

The need to come is shattering in its intensity, waves and pulses of pleasure rippling through his body. Changmin takes himself into his hand, squeezing as he quickly strokes his swollen length. Yunho pulls off, staring hungrily at the tip and his tongue darts out to capture drops of precum. Changmin moans, overwhelmed by Yunho’s enthusiasm and just how much it turns him on. Yunho buries his face lower; sucking at the sensitive skin of Changmin’s sac, sucking it into his mouth, tongue laving at the skin around the flesh filling his mouth. Fingers curl tighter around his cock instinctively as Changmin adds a twist to his strokes, grunting at the feel of Yunho’s hot, wet mouth determinedly laying open mouthed, sucking kisses up his inner thighs and to his balls. Changmin cries out, his orgasm pushing to override all his senses and he can feel it surge through him suddenly, flipping low in his stomach and rushing towards his groin.

His muscles tighten, automatically tensing and toes curling into the carpet as he comes. Yunho is quick to react, engulfing his length in nearly unbearable warmth and peeling off Changmin’s grip to replace it with his own, stroking quickly as Changmin’s orgasm fills his throat. The suction feels so unbelievably good it borders on painful. Changmin’s never experienced it before, his previous partners uninterested in swallowing but Yunho drinks him down enthusiastically, his hand still pumping him for more and lips sealed tight around the crown. He lets out a litany of curses and praise, eyes squeezing shut because the image of Yunho is too much to handle when the pleasure is still hot and electrified in his veins. 

Changmin flops back onto the bed as he begins to comedown, struggling to regain his breath. Yunho sucks him clean, pressing kisses along the shaft when he’s done and Changmin looks up to find his hyung licking the mess on his fingers clean too. Changmin groans loudly and snatches a thin wrist, yanking Yunho up and on top of him. It’s warm, Yunho’s body on top of his, chin digging in slightly on Changmin’s chest as he seems to await instructions. Changmin pulls him closer, hands holding the small face firmly as he steals a messy kiss, tongue delving deep into Yunho’s mouth and finding a taste of himself there. It pleases him in ways he can’t explain, a thrill running through him as though acknowledging the claim that has been made. Yunho whines into his mouth, cock hard as it presses against Changmin’s thigh.

Changmin pointedly looks down between them, admiring Yunho’s delectable body in the process. ‘I think we should do something about that, don’t you?’ Changmin leers, shifting his thigh up and relishing the garbled moan Yunho lets out as he ruts against the sudden friction. 

Yunho seems to come to his senses though, eyes clouded with doubt. ‘Changmin, are you sure?’

‘Sure of what?’ Changmin sits up, fingers tracing patterns on Yunho’s naked hips, brushing the back of his nails down Yunho’s sides and winning a shudder in reward. ‘That I want to fuck you so hard you feel it for days? That I want to bite every inch of your skin and hear you beg for more until your throat is hoarse? That I want to keep fucking you until we can both barely move? This isn’t sudden, hyung – I’ve been thinking about you this way for months.’

Yunho’s cheeks turn red and he averts his eyes but Changmin notices the way his cock twitches at his words, precum dripping onto his jeans. Changmin wants to ask if Yunho will let him, but deep down he knows Yunho won’t deny him anything. ‘Undress me,’ Changmin challenges, releasing Yunho from his hold and leaning back on the bed.

Yunho inhales deeply, his eyes still shy but he shifts forward on his knees, trembling hands reaching for the buttons of Changmin’s shirt. Changmin lets Yunho take his time, hands shaking too much to work well, a look of concentration flickering across Yunho’s face as he struggles to slip the first button from the eyelet. 

‘Look at me,’ Changmin whispers, steadying Yunho’s hands on his shirt.

Yunho looks up, meeting Changmin’s eyes before he tries to look away again. Changmin quickly reaches out to tilt Yunho’s face in his direction by the chin, causing them to lock eyes. The same fear of rejection Changmin feels is mirrored in Yunho’s soft brown eyes. ‘It’s okay, hyung, I’m very sure you are exactly what I want. It just took me awhile to figure it out.’

Yunho stares at him for a long time and Changmin thinks it’s strange to see his hyung so quiet. It takes a long moment where Changmin can sense the leader is trying to work up courage but then he leans forward and his eyes flutter shut as he presses soft lips against Changmin’s. They kiss slowly, getting a feel for one another and Yunho grows bold again, pressing himself against Changmin. There’s something Changmin greatly enjoys about the feel of Yunho’s mouth on his- Yunho’s firm jaw, plump bottom lip and the passion with which he is kissed. It’s like nothing he’s felt before, thrilling yet comfortable and familiar. Changmin doesn’t worry that he’s domineering because Yunho fights back with his own tongue and they’re both affected by the bites and nips as their teeth begin to clash roughly in their attempts to fuse together. 

Yunho’s hands no longer shake with trepidation but instead desperately battle with the buttons on Changmin’s shirt, yanking them apart in his haste to run warm palms over Changmin’s chest. Changmin smiles into the kiss, shrugging shoulders out of his shirt to help the man in his lap. A needy whine slips from Yunho’s lips as his eyes rake over Changmin’s torso, taking in his broadened chest and the definition gained from hours spent at the gym boxing. They pull apart to allow Yunho to tug his jeans off and then they’re glued together again, grinding their hips and Changmin begins to feel himself become hard once again. Yunho is like a firecracker in his lap, hips dropping as he ruts against Changmin’s body, his fingers groping biceps. Changmin has to push Yunho away for a moment so that he can reach over and fish through the bedside draw for lubricant. He finds a half empty bottle, pops the cap and then pauses, locking eyes with Yunho’s. 

‘Are you sure?’ Changmin suddenly feels the need to ask.

Yunho’s cheeks are red as he stares at Changmin’s fingers and the bottle of clear gel. ‘We can’t go back after this can we?’

Changmin wonders for a moment if they could act like nothing happened if they both just left it and went to sleep or even if they did it just once. Truthfully, just knowing has been killing Changmin for months. As scary as it is for everything he knows about his relationship with Yunho and the group to change, the thought of pretending it never happened seems vastly more terrifying, threatening to stifle his breath. ‘Well we probably should have thought about that before you put my cock in your mouth,’ Changmin jokes nervously.

Yunho lets out an odd laugh, nodding his head. He guides Changmin’s hand around, tilting the bottle upside down and his fingers catch the cold, viscous liquid. Changmin’s breath hitches as Yunho pushes fingers inside himself, hips tilting forward to provide a better angle, the wet tip of Yunho’s cock presses against Changmin’s abdomen. 

‘Who says you get to have all the fun?’ Changmin pouts, pushing aside Yunho’s hand to trace fingertips over the taut skin that twitches beneath his touch.

Yunho moans, pushing back on Changmin’s hand. ‘Because I knew you’d be a teasing bastard. Hurry up, Changmin.’

Changmin likes the thought of continuing to tease Yunho, slick fingers rubbing along the cleft but he would much rather be inside his hyung, stretching him out. He pushes a finger in, past the clenching muscle and experiments with the depth and angle. It’s not something Changmin is familiar with and he pulls back to add more lube, pushing two fingers inside and widening them, Yunho’s body unyieldingly tight. ‘I’m not hurting you am I? I don’t really know how I’m supposed to do this,’ Changmin admits quietly, his fingers still crooked firmly inside Yunho.

‘I like a little pain,’ Yunho reassures him, adding his own digits to the mix inside his body, guiding Changmin’s fingers partially out before pushing in deeper, all the way to the knuckle. 

Changmin mouths at Yunho’s throat as he explores more, fucking the tight passage with his fingers, rubbing at Yunho’s walls until the leader begins to writhe, bouncing slightly in his lap. ‘Changmin!’ Yunho moans, nails scratching over Changmin’s biceps and Changmin watches his eyes flutter close in pleasure, mouth dropping open. The urge to push Yunho down into the sheets overwhelms Changmin and he complies, rolling them over quickly. Yunho looks up at him questioningly but says nothing.

‘I want to see you,’ Changmin grasps Yunho’s knees and spreads the deliciously muscular legs wide.

Yunho’s cock is swollen and long in length, lying against his belly where it leaks precum. Changmin’s pleased to find Yunho is trimmed, a neat patch of curls at the base and then smooth, smooth skin surrounding - Yunho must wax. Thumbs and fingers caress the silken skin, massaging thighs before Changmin gently squeezes taut balls. Yunho’s hole is shining with lubricant and pink when Changmin parts his cheeks, the pad of a thumb rubbing small circles over the twitching rim. He pushes in; feeling the tight heat encase him, drawing him in and at times it feels as though the strong pressure surrounding his fingers is trying to expel him. 

‘Fuck Changmin, that’s enough,’ Yunho bucks as his fingers curve upwards. ‘Take me already!’

Changmin bites back nerves, stroking his cock to full firmness, slicking the length with lube before he positions himself. It’s more nerve-wracking than whenever he’s done it with a girl, even though he knows Yunho likes it rough, he’s unwilling to be too forceful right away. He presses in gently, nudging himself deeper inch by inch. Pleasure electrifies every cell in his body, thrilled at being connected with Yunho so intimately and Changmin is filled with a sense of contentment and completeness he never thought he’d experience. An odd calm settles over him as he sinks in to the hilt, body flush against Yunho’s and he stares down at his hyung, feeling his desire burn. 

Yunho looks glorious beneath him, flushed and sweaty, eyes squeezed shut as though blinking back light. His inhales and exhales are all Changmin can feel, the twitching and pulse around his cock leaves him feeling more alive than ever before. Changmin’s hips impulsively roll back and the tug and pull on his cock have him hissing in pain-laced pleasure. Yunho’s body is unbearably tight and he realises he’s going to have difficulty moving. 

‘Are you okay?’ They both ask simultaneously and break into laughter as their eyes meet. Yunho’s body shakes and compresses sporadically around Changmin as he laughs.

‘I’m fine,’ Changmin answers, feeling himself twitch as Yunho continues to vibrate with laughter, his hyung letting out his nervous energy. ‘You?’ Changmin asks.

Yunho nods. ‘Move,’ his hands come up to grip Changmin’s biceps.

Changmin pulls out and thrusts back in with some effort, Yunho immediately arching beneath him, eyes tightly closed as he lets out a cry. ‘Fuck,’ Yunho curses, nails digging into Changmin’s arms. He shifts and Changmin thinks it must be to ease the pain. ‘I feel so full’ Yunho bites his lip, panting hard.

‘Do you want me to pull out?’ Changmin offers, not unaffected by the tight heat and slight pain of Yunho’s body either.

‘No, no, no,’ Yunho assures him and Changmin’s reminded that Yunho has done this dozens of times with the other members and struggles to think why it’s so different now.

Changmin just nods, not wanting to pull out either and squeezes more lubricant between them, rutting shallowly. Yunho’s body doesn’t seem to want to relinquish him and each inch he works out and pushes back in is a challenge. ‘Why are you so fucking tight?’ Changmin mutters, pulling out completely, only to shove fingers back in, stretching the passage roughly.

‘Because you’re big!’ Yunho counters angrily, jolting as Changmin’s fingers shove in to the knuckles.

‘Oh,’ Changmin says stupidly, blushing at the realisation and secretly pleased that he’s bigger than the other members. He crooks his fingers, easing Yunho’s hole wider. Yunho yelps in surprise as Changmin squeezes lubricant directly into his hole, the cold fluid dribbling back out as Changmin takes his fingers out. ‘I can’t really do anything about that,’ Changmin justifies, refusing to apologise. 

‘I know,’ Yunho soothes, rubbing his back.

‘You’ll just have to get used to it,’ Changmin says decisively, lining up and pushing back in swiftly.

Yunho grunts but doesn’t argue, arms wrapping around Changmin’s neck as Changmin begins to move, lube spilling messily between them as Changmin forces his cock deeper. Pleasure flips through his belly as he thrusts in earnest, feeling the gratification increase tenfold as he picks up a rhythm. Yunho moans, legs rising to wrap around Changmin’s waist as he begs Changmin to move faster. Changmin complies, ignoring the dull ache in his knees as he snaps his hips faster, forcing his way inside Yunho’s body. Yunho bucks roughly, rolling his hips to take Changmin deeper, his needy mewls causing Changmin’s blood to boil, his need to come growing urgent.

‘Please,’ Yunho begs, clawing at Changmin’s back. ‘Changmin please,’ Yunho writhes in his arms and pleads desperately until he looks on the verge of tears. Changmin’s leans down to capture Yunho’s trembling lips in a kiss, silencing Yunho’s persistent begging. 

‘Tell me what you want, hyung,’ Changmin asks, their bodies still rutting with need. ‘Tell me and I’ll give it to you- I promise,’ he soothes, pressing kisses to Yunho’s soft mouth.

The look on Yunho’s face is conflicted as he considers Changmin’s offer, too shy to vocalise his wants. Hands push at his shoulders and Changmin pulls back, their bodies disconnecting as Yunho turns shakily onto all fours and drops his upper half into the sheets, ass on display and still slightly red from Changmin’s blows earlier. 

‘Hyung?’ Changmin calls softly, hand reaching to rub at Yunho’s hip.

‘Please,’ Yunho begs, looking back at Changmin over his shoulder. ‘Push me down and pull my hair. Fuck me hard, Changmin, please. I need it,’ he whimpers, cock heavy and hanging between his thighs. 

Changmin feels his cock twitch, enjoying the rush of power he feels at having his strong, stoic leader begging and at his mercy. ‘You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you Yunho?’ Changmin drops the honorific, leaning forward to whisper more taunts to his leader, careful not to touch the lithe body presented to him. ‘I bet you can’t decide whether you want me to come inside you or in your mouth again.’ 

Yunho moans, whispering, ‘please,’ into the bed sheets.

‘Or maybe all over your perky little chest, hmm?’ Changmin grins, hand reaching beneath Yunho to squeeze at the man’s chest hard. ‘You know these have always been one of my favourite attributes of yours, Yunho,’ he squeezes a handful of flesh. Yunho jolts at his words and his cheeks are burnt bright red in humiliation but he says nothing as Changmin continues to grope the soft flesh of his chest, tugging roughly at a nipple. Yunho’s skin is giving off heat like a furnace as Changmin curls his body over him, cock rutting in the slick cleft of Yunho’s ass. He ignores Yunho’s determined attempts to push back on his cock, forcibly shoving Yunho’s shoulders down firmly, pinning the man to the bed. Changmin tangles fingers in Yunho’s hair, tugging harshly on the locks and he leans down to bite at a tempting earlobe, edging down to sink teeth into the delicate column of Yunho’s neck and then shoulders. Changmin enjoys himself as he drags teeth over Yunho’s spine, leaving a trail of red imprints and hickeys behind. Yunho is a panting mess, his cheek pressed firmly into the mattress but he still writhes, arching his back and raising his hips to frot needily against Changmin.

A loud smack resonates in the room as Changmin spanks Yunho’s ass hard. ‘Tell me what you need.’ 

‘I already did! Please Changmin,’ Yunho begs, his cock dripping precum onto the sheets and it’s obvious Changmin’s impromptu strike has excited him.

‘You told me what you want,’ Changmin argues, wishing Yunho was on his back so he could bite at his chest and thighs too. He has a feeling Yunho could come from him worshipping that chest with his tongue and teeth. ‘Tell me what you need.’

‘I need you to fuck me,’ Yunho pants, biting his lip when Changmin wraps fingers around his cock and tugs. ‘’I need to come!’

Changmin smirks at Yunho’s exasperated tone, liking the way Yunho feels in his hand- heavy and hot, skin silken. ‘You can elaborate or I can just drag this out… perhaps I’ll just stroke one off- come in my hand.’

Yunho whimpers, clearly affected by the thought of missing out on Changmin’s release and it sends heavy waves of arousal flooding through Changmin’s body. ‘You promised, Changmin!’ Yunho growls, face still pressed to the mattress and his anger slightly muffled.

Changmin chuckles, ‘I’ll give you what you want when you tell me what you need. Don’t the others know? That’s not very fair, hyung, I don’t like being left in the dark.’

Changmin pushes a thigh between Yunho’s, pressing up against Yunho’s balls and the small curve of his ass. Yunho moans, rutting against the provided friction, his cock spilling hot cum down Changmin’s thigh and Changmin knows he’s not going to last much longer and stops stroking. A conflicted look dances over Yunho’s face, a battle of shame versus his need and he blurts out his desires in a rushed mumble. ‘I need you to hurt me, take me hard, hold me down and use me. Please Changmin,’ Yunho hides his face in the sheets and Changmin almost misses the, ‘I’m a worthless whore- please fuck me.’

Changmin practically overflows with glee at getting Yunho to admit what he needs and he pushes in quickly, eyes fluttering closed as the tight confines of Yunho’s body send spirals of hot arousal through his abdomen, vicious spikes of pleasure behind his navel. A bitterness still clings to Yunho’s last confession and Changmin pushes in deeper, pressing his chest to Yunho’s back to whisper in the man’s ear. ‘You’re definitely a dirty, little whore, hyung, but you’re far too precious to be called worthless. Think of how much Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun love you and your body. I already know I’d like to spend every minute of every day inside your tight ass and pretty mouth. You’re quite a valuable little pet slut.’ Changmin feels the leader tighten around him, clearly affected by his words. ‘Do you like that, Yunho? Knowing you’ve had all of us inside you? Being the band’s pet slut?’ Changmin teases, breath hot against the nape of Yunho’s neck before he bites down and sucks, leaving a large red mark.

Yunho moans, his hole clenching sporadically around Changmin, sweat rolling off his skin. ‘I- I like it.’

‘Of course you do,’ Changmin smirks, leaning back to pin Yunho’s chest to the bed as he begins to fuck the man in earnest. He takes Yunho roughly, moving too quickly for Yunho to do anything more than keep his ass up and moan Changmin’s name. The force of his thrusts shake the bed, the frame clattering loudly with the wall but Changmin pays it no mind, following the thrill of Yunho’s tight passage clamping down around his pulsing erection. The need to come burns through his body, scorching his every fibre and nerve and he fucks Yunho fast, body connecting loudly as it meets the curve of Yunho’s ass, his fingers digging dark bruises into hips as he pulls Yunho back roughly to meet his thrusts. When he feels himself beginning to unravel, cum already pulsing from his dick and spilling out of Yunho as he fills the constricting passage with his length, he yanks Yunho upright by the hair until the man is kneeling. Yunho sags heavily against Changmin’s chest, following the tight grip in his hair and his neck arches, head finding security as he rests it against Changmin’s shoulder, locks damp with sweat. Changmin thinks he looks beautiful as the man gurgles with need when Changmin fills him again with the change of angle pushing him deeper.

Changmin wraps a hand around Yunho’s length, pumping as he fucks up, into the warm, compliant body. ‘You have a pretty neck, hyung,’ Changmin’s voice is low and hoarse with need and he licks an obscene stripe up Yunho’s throat. ‘What do you think of a collar?’ It’s a degrading, disrespectful thing for Changmin to say and he has to force himself not to regret letting the thought slip but it doesn’t seem to offend Yunho who arches spectacularly on his lap, thick spurts of cum erupting from his cock as he comes with a cry. The mess covers Changmin’s hand and most of Yunho’s thighs, it’s hot and the musk of sex further arouses Changmin. He thrusts up faster, moving too quickly to call it a rhythm and holds Yunho close to his chest as their bodies move together. Yunho keens, his name spilling from his lips and hotly in Changmin’s ear as the man’s head lolls back to rest on his shoulder, no longer held in place by Changmin’s hand in his hair. Warm, soft flesh fills his palms instead as Changmin squeezes roughly at Yunho’s chest, enjoying the breathy hitch and whines he hears and the way Yunho tightens around his further. A rush of joy spreads through Changmin as his orgasm peaks, pleasure thumping through his veins sending intense spikes of arousal bolting through his body like an electrical current until he bursts. Yunho cries out as Changmin fills him up, the heat scorching both of them to their core and he bounces on Changmin’s lap, trying impossibly to force them even closer together. 

Changmin slumps with sudden exhaustion, pushing Yunho down onto the bed and crushing him beneath his body. Their bodies feel so hot and sweaty that Changmin is sure their skin has fused together. He doesn’t pull out, but Yunho doesn’t mind, his eyes already closing. Changmin nudges him hard, ‘don’t go to sleep. Give me fifteen minutes and we’re doing it again- though I think you should ride me this time.’

Yunho shudders with excitement but he looks sleepy and confused when he turns to look at Changmin. ‘Huh?’

‘I said earlier that I want to keep fucking you until we can both barely move, remember?’ Changmin grins, already feeling his cock twitch inside Yunho’s body. ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you can barely walk tomorrow,’ he offers Yunho a wry smirk before he pulls out, pushing Yunho onto his back and climbing between the man’s long legs. He pushes fingers inside Yunho’s entrance, pleased to find a lot more give and stretch, his own cum slicking his digits as he crooks his fingers and rubs determinedly at a spot that has Yunho panting. ‘But don’t worry hyung- you can always crawl.’ Changmin laughs as Yunho moans, eyes closed tight as he no doubt imagines himself crawling around their apartment, thrilled by the light humiliation. Changmin thinks they’ll be lucky to get any sleep that night, making up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

Changmin wakes to find his mouth feels like it’s filled with sand and his skin dirtied by streaks of dried cum. Gently, he untangles himself from Yunho and makes his way to the bathroom where he quickly showers, turning the temperature up until it nearly scalds him. Muscles stiffen and tense painfully as he scrubs himself clean, finding the odd love bite along his thigh or scratch marks down his back that sting under the hot water. He can’t help but smile to himself as he pats his body dry, pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants before heading into the kitchen to make himself a coffee, contemplating on whether or not to make breakfast for Yunho and himself. Changmin sets the water to boil, deciding to check for Jaejoong’s leftovers instead.

His head is buried in the refrigerator when he hears footsteps and Yunho timidly call his name.

‘Changmin?’

Yunho’s voice is quiet, hesitant and when Changmin straightens to look at him his face is full of apprehension. ‘Yes, hyung? Do you want some tea?’ Changmin offers. Yunho caffeinated was never a good idea.

‘Please,’ Yunho nods, stepping into the kitchen shyly.

The leader looks a little worse for wear, his bare chest revealing many purpling hickeys and Changmin remembers the bruises he left on the man’s ass distinctly. There’s a bruise under Yunho’s right eye from where Changmin’s elbow collided with his face when they tumbled off the bed thanks to Yunho’s overenthusiastic riding of his cock. If Changmin’s own ribs didn’t hurt so much from a similar blow from Yunho’s knee, he’d have laughed about it. Most disconcerting is that Yunho now looks almost regretful, as though stepping on eggshells when he takes the mug Changmin offers.

‘Are you alright, hyung?’ Changmin leans in close, inspecting the bruise on his cheek with gentle fingertips. ‘Do you want some painkillers?’

Yunho shakes his head. ‘No. Well, yes I do want some,’ he mumbles, breath hitting Changmin’s clavicles. ‘What I mean is, I’m not okay, or rather- are we okay?’ He asks Changmin.

Changmin chuckles. ‘You have a tendency to talk nonsensically when you’re excited or nervous, you know that?’ He draws back to fumble through the medicine cabinet near the sink, pulling out a bottle of painkillers and twisting off the child lock. He pushes two pills in Yunho’s palm, taking two himself with a swig of coffee. ‘I don’t know which it is this time though- excited or nervous?’

‘Both,’ Yunho tosses the pills back, finishing the last of his tea and then looking at a loss for something to busy himself with. ‘What happened last night-‘

It suddenly dawns on Changmin and he interrupts. ‘Was great. Should definitely happen again,’ Changmin nods vigorously. ‘Once we buy more lube,’ he throws in as an afterthought.

Tension drains from Yunho’s face and the older man leans back against the kitchen counter, wincing a little. He offers Changmin a smile that has Changmin’s stomach flipping repeatedly. ‘Good, okay… so we’re okay?’

‘Yes,’ Changmin nods, moving in to embrace his insecure leader. ‘Now go rest on the couch and I will scrounge for food.’

Yunho groans, patting his stomach. ‘Ramen,’ he nods, eyes wide, ‘and toast…and kimchi.’

Changmin laughs, ushering Yunho to sit on the couch, ‘I’ll see what I can find, m’lady,’ he mock bows before heading back into the kitchen.

There’s a little leftover kimchi and Changmin puts it aside for Yunho, busying himself boiling ramen. He can hear the television on in the living room- Yunho probably catching up on episodes of a romantic drama. Changmin smiles to himself as he sets their food on a tray, boiling more water for a pot of tea. There’s a thud of the door and shuffle of footsteps as people enter the apartment and Changmin adds more tealeaves to the pot, pouring a larger quantity of water for the tea. He selects more mugs from the cabinet and loads them onto the tray for the other members before heading back into the living room.

Jaejoong and Junsu are standing close to Yunho inspecting the bruises decorating his body, Yoochun sitting on the couch with a grave expression. The smile drops from his face as he sees the fury in Jaejoong’s eyes and the vein in Junsu’s temple that pulses angrily. He places the tray gently on the coffee table.

‘Is everything okay?’ he ventures as the three members glare at him.

‘Did you do this, Changmin?’ Junsu points furiously at Yunho’s purple cheek. 

Changmin nods slowly. ‘Yes, but it was an accide-‘ he lets out a gush of air as Jaejoong pushes him and he falls back against the wall painfully. 

‘You little shit,’ Jaejoong seethes, his teeth bared as he pins Changmin to the wall.  
‘Jaejoong, it was an accident,’ Yunho intervenes quickly, tugging at the eldest’s shirt. ‘Changmin didn’t mean to. It was my fault, really. It doesn’t even hurt now, I’m fine.’

‘Of course he fucking meant to,’ Jaejoong shouts, his forearm across Changmin’s chest pressing down harder. ‘What the hell is wrong with you, Changmin? How dare you hit him?’

Changmin pushes back at Jaejoong angrily. He’s furious that the others would even think that he might hit Yunho, but he lacks Jaejoong’s mad rage which fuels the eldest’s strength. ‘Fuck off, Jaejoong. I didn’t do anything he didn’t want or enjoy,’ he grits, shoving at Jaejoong’s shoulders.

‘I’m going to ruin that pretty face of yours, you little brat,’ Jaejoong threatens, raising his fist.

Yunho grabs Jaejoong’s arm roughly, pulling the eldest aside using pure force and allowing Changmin to breathe. ‘Changmin’s right, guys,’ Yunho forces Jaejoong across the other side of the room. ‘It was consensual, and the black eye really was just a stupid accident,’ his cheeks flush as though remembering their vigorous fucking that led to the fall. 

‘C-Consensual?’ Junsu’s eyes widen as he looks them both up and down, lingering at the bite marks along Yunho’s throat. ‘You two slept together?’

‘Don’t act like it’s any different than what you three have been doing for years,’ Changmin scoffs, scowling at the three band members.

Yoochun stands, his fingers running gently over the bruises on Yunho’s hips and wrists. ‘We’ve never been this rough,’ he points out, tracing the bruising that’s blossoming from the waistband of Yunho’s low-slung pants near the small of his back.

‘It’s fine,’ Yunho reassures them. ‘You all know what I like,’ his face burns bright red and he looks down at his feet.

‘Changmin, how could you be so cruel?’ Junsu asks. ‘Is this some kind of joke? Or revenge for being gay? For us not telling you?’ he theorises.

‘No, it’s not,’ Changmin denies, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. ‘It’s got nothing to do with you. I just like Yunho.’

‘Since when have you been gay?’ Jaejoong sneers, wrapping an arm around Yunho’s waist and pulling at his sweat pants, revealing the mottled marks Changmin left on the leader’s ass. ‘And he can barely walk! What the hell did you do? Don’t tell me you’re always this violent during sex,’ Jaejoong scoffs, scowling furiously.

‘What does it matter if I’m gay or not? I want him!’ Changmin fumes, arms wide in exasperation. He eyes the painful looking bruises covering Yunho’s bottom and feels a hint of doubt growing inside his chest. ‘And I’m not violent. Not really.’ He points accusingly at the other members. ‘I don’t see how this is any different from what you do with him.’

‘We’d never hurt Yunho like this,’ Junsu shoots back. 

Yunho squirms out of Jaejoong’s grip, pulling his pants back up. ‘I’m too tired to deal with this today,’ he sighs, rubbing at his face with the heel of his palms. ‘I asked for it, Changmin gave me what I wanted. Deal with it, I’m going to shower.’

Yunho slips from the room, leaving the remaining members in a standstill, fury still tense in their bodies. Changmin’s breathing is harsh and he forces himself to even it out. He knows he hasn’t done anything to regret or apologise for. And if he owes any apologies, they’re to Yunho, not the others. Changmin inhales deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before he makes a decision and strides from the room. He finds Yunho in the bathroom, steam filling the room and he takes off his pants, slipping into the cubicle and pressing himself to Yunho’s back.

Yunho jolts in surprise before easing back into his hold. The trust he places in Changmin sets his heart a flutter and Changmin smiles, nuzzling into Yunho’s neck, arms holding the man firmly against him.

‘This is oddly affectionate of you,’ Yunho says softly, offering Changmin a small smile as he tilts his head to look at him. His hands come to rest over Changmin’s, drawing patterns with his fingertips.

‘I can be gentle sometimes,’ Changmin mumbles sulkily into Yunho’s shoulder and Yunho laughs. ‘Just don’t tell the others that.’

Yunho frowns, ‘I’m sorry they jumped to conclusions like that, Min-ah. You didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘They’ll get over it,’ Changmin says grumpily. ‘And when they do apologise, I’ll make them call me hyung for a week.’

Yunho laughs harder, reaching for the shower gel, which Changmin tugs from his grip.

‘I thought you might need a little help,’ he offers, hand massaging gel into Yunho’s chest. ‘You’re quite stiff and sore, aren’t you?’

Yunho nods, moaning in pleasure as Changmin’s fingers dig into sore muscles. ‘God, I didn’t take you for the caring, cuddling type after sex, Min,’ Yunho closes his eyes, allowing his limbs to be manipulated as Changmin soaps his skin.

‘Don’t tell anyone that either,’ Changmin says contritely, pushing a slick finger down Yunho’s cleft and into the man’s entrance. 

He pretends to be immersed in his task of cleaning, but Changmin is checking for damage too. Yunho’s hole is red and slightly swollen, the man hiding a wince as Changmin cleans the channel of his cum. He makes quick work of it, massaging sore thighs before helping Yunho rinse off. A quick wash of their hair and Changmin is pulling Yunho out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel. 

‘I really don’t want to spend the afternoon explaining this to them,’ Yunho sighs, towelling his hair dry before pulling his pants back on.

‘Then don’t,’ Changmin shrugs, ‘I vote for a few more hours sleep and if you promise to keep quiet, I’ll even cuddle whilst we do it,’ he offers in a conspiratorial tone, leaning in and cocking an eyebrow.

Yunho chuckles, nodding in agreement and the smile he offers Changmin is blinding with sheer happiness. ‘How can I refuse this once in a lifetime opportunity?’ he jests, allowing Changmin to lead him out the bathroom and back into their shared bedroom.

There, Changmin pushes him gently down on the bed, crawling on top. ‘You would be a fool to resist, Jung,’ Changmin grins pulling the covers up over both of them.

He settles between Yunho’s legs, tracing the love bites on Yunho’s neck with his tongue. Changmin keeps it gentle, he’s not remorseful about causing Yunho pain, he actually quite enjoys this weak, submissive Yunho who is dazed with exhaustion but right now, Changmin is in the mood for slow, easy pleasure. A peaked nipple steals his interest and Changmin makes a show of licking around the small brown disc, raising goosebumps in his trail. Carefully, he avoids touching the peaking flesh directly for several drawn out moments, much to Yunho’s increasing impatience. 

‘Changmin,’ Yunho moans needily as Changmin laves at a patch of skin directly beneath his nipple. 

Changmin smirks, running the flat of his tongue up the side of Yunho’s pectoral and over a bicep, biting into the flesh. He can feel Yunho’s cock stirring against his hip, legs spreading to cradle his body. Yunho squirms underneath him and Changmin can’t tell if the man is trying to get away from him or direct Changmin’s attention where he wants it. ‘What hyung?’ Changmin grins against Yunho’s skin, breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh.

‘I thought we were going to sleep,’ Yunho sounds a little breathless as his fingers card through Changmin’s hair.

‘Is that really what you want to do?’ Changmin teases, breathing directly over Yunho’s pebbled nipple. 

‘If you’re going to be a teasing bastard, yes,’ the leader pants. ‘I’m sore, Min-ah,’ Yunho adds quietly.

‘I know, hyung,’ Changmin says softly, ‘but there are other things we can do.’ 

He sucks a nipple into his mouth, teasing the flesh as he draws it up between teeth. Yunho lets out a soft whine, fingers ruffling Changmin’s hair as he impulsively clutches when Changmin sucks hard. His erection digs into Changmin’s stomach when he rolls his hips up and Changmin presses back eagerly. 

‘Besides, we should take care of that,’ Changmin glances down between them before shifting up the bed to kiss Yunho.

 

They kiss with a slow, building passion. Yunho’s little moans as their lower bodies connect fuel Changmin’s desire, as does the wet slide of their tongues. He holds Yunho’s hips in his hands, pinning them down and stroking hipbones with his thumbs. He’s not aggressive but Changmin makes his need known, fusing their lips together, breathing the air Yunho expels and in turn feeding the older man oxygen. Yunho’s skin warms beneath his touch, the man’s fingers brushing the fine hairs ghosting his forearms before digging into biceps in a desperate clutch. Changmin feels his own need mounting, cock becoming heavy between them and the friction is almost too much for his overheated body.

He draws back, breaking the kiss but continuing his early assault along the column of Yunho’s throat. Changmin makes his way lower, drawing a nipple between his teeth before licking a path to the shallow dip of Yunho’s navel, chewing at the skin there. He scrapes teeth over the taut skin over Yunho’s hipbones, leaving a few more bruises along the way. Yunho’s cock lies thick between his legs and Changmin expels hot air over the length, steeling himself for a moment. He tentatively takes Yunho’s erection in his hand, eyes flickering upwards to meet the leader’s eyes before he closes his mouth around the tip and sucks. 

Yunho whines loudly and arches his spine, squeezing his eyes shut as he throws his head back. He pants harshly as Changmin takes a little more of him into his mouth, experimenting with the feel of it. Although freshly showered, the taste is different from Yunho’s skin but not displeasing. Changmin strokes a little, trying to remember what he enjoyed when Yunho sucked him off before. He kisses up Yunho’s thigh, spreading the man’s legs wider and licks up Yunho’s sac before he takes the length into his mouth again. Yunho thrashes, hands clutching at the sheets as Changmin draws up, mindful of his teeth. It’s an unusual sensation, Yunho’s flesh warm in his mouth, pulsing with need and a little stifling thanks to Changmin’s inexperience with men. He sucks anyway, sliding the tip over the plump swell of his lips before sealing his mouth around the crown and flicking his tongue up.

Yunho almost screams, biting down on his own wrist to keep quiet, his toes curling and body stiff as he tries to withstand the intense pleasure. ‘Changmin, don’t. Stop,’ he pants, pulling at Changmin’s hair.

Changmin sits up, Yunho’s cock twitching as it flops back against his belly. ‘Why?’ Changmin asks, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. It didn’t seem like he was doing a bad job of it.

Yunho blushes and looks away. ‘I don’t want you to,’ he says softly.

‘Oh,’ Changmin says stupidly. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ He leans forward, taking Yunho into his hand and stroking. Yunho lets out a whimper, legs parting and hips thrusting up, into Changmin’s touch. ‘I’ve never heard you be so loud,’ Changmin teases gently, ‘so I thought you liked it.’

‘I did,’ Yunho pants, sweat forming on his skin, ‘but I don’t want you to do that. I’ll suck you off instead.’

Changmin narrows his eyes, squeezing Yunho’s erection on the next stroke. ‘Why can’t I do it? Do you let the others-‘

‘No. Never,’ Yunho shakes his head violently.

‘Why not?’ Changmin asks, moving in closer, his knee pressing against Yunho’s crotch and placing his hands either side of Yunho’s head.

Yunho looks flustered, cheeks still red and he refuses to meet Changmin’s eyes. 

Changmin sighs, irritated when the normally confident leader recedes into this shy, insecure mess that he has to bully for simple answers. ‘Don’t make me punish you, hyung,’ he threatens tiredly. ‘Tell me why.’

‘I don’t like it?’ Yunho offers weakly, his eyes searching Changmin’s, making it more of a question than a statement.

Changmin grabs Yunho’s wrists roughly, pinning them beside Yunho’s head with the full weight of his body. ‘Don’t lie to me,’ he growls. ‘You won’t like the punishment for lying.’

‘I- I…’ Yunho stammers, squirming under Changmin’s intense stare, their faces only inches apart. ‘It’s degrading,’ Yunho says quietly. ‘I don’t want you to do that, not for me.’

Changmin loosens his grip, dropping to cover Yunho’s body with own and expelling a resigned sigh against the man’s skin. He understands on the one hand- that Yunho likes being dominated, humiliated and that to the leader it’s too close to switching roles for him to be comfortable with it. Yunho’s image of them as being his tough and sadistic controllers is important to maintain if they want to continue fulfilling Yunho’s needs. Still, Changmin doesn’t like being denied. He draws back up to his knees, manipulating Yunho’s arms until his hands grip the headboard and spreading Yunho’s legs wide over his lap. 

‘What part of it’s degrading, hyung?’ Changmin questions, a smirk on his lips. He leans in to lave at a nipple. ‘The part where you writhe and beg? Or perhaps when you’re trying desperately not to come?’ Changmin bites down, drawing the nipple up and stretching the nub.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho goes to grasp Changmin’s hair as he moves his mouth down the man’s torso.

‘Don’t move,’ Changmin growls, grabbing Yunho’s wrist and guiding it back to the headboard. 

A shiver of anticipation goes up Yunho’s spine, the leader’s cock twitching and Changmin can see the obedience kicking in. Yunho’s hands wring the headboard, turning his knuckles white. Changmin licks from Yunho’s belly button to the small patch a dark hair, taking Yunho’s cock into his hand. He wets a long stripe up the underside of the length with the flat of his tongue before wrapping lips over the wide head. 

‘Changmin, don’t,’ Yunho pants, eyes squeezed shut as though in pain but he doesn’t move his hands. ‘I don’t want you to.’

Changmin release the man’s erection with a light pop. ‘I thought your body was mine to use?’ he raises an eyebrow in challenge. 

Yunho whines in frustration, muscles flexing as he tenses for a moment. ‘It is, but-‘

‘I’m not used to doing this with a man,’ Changmin interrupts. ‘So how about I treat you like a woman?’ he grins wickedly and Yunho bites his lip to hold back the blush staining his cheeks.

Changmin pushes Yunho’s thighs further apart, hooking knees over his shoulders. Yunho shivers as he kisses up an inner thigh, the slight stubble on his jaw tickling and teasing as it scrapes sensitive skin. Teeth sink into soft flesh, hot breath expelled over the goosebumps forming on Yunho’s thighs, the fine hairs raised and just visible in the afternoon light. Changmin uses his palms to cup Yunho’s ass, thumbs spreading him open before he lowers his mouth. Yunho jolts at the first touch of tongue but Changmin doesn’t relent, exploring the skin laid out before him. 

Yunho tastes of soap, sweat and a raw tinge of copper when Changmin pushes his tongue inside the man’s stretched, red entrance. The leader squirms, back arching as he keens, the blunt sound of nails scratching at the wooden headboard meeting Changmin’s ears and he smirks. It’s different from tasting a woman, something Changmin’s always enjoyed, but the reaction is the same. He’s always thought himself to be particularly dexterous with his tongue and skilled with his mouth and Yunho obviously agrees. He sucks a patch of skin just beneath Yunho’s balls, trailing his tongue up and then over Yunho’s swollen erection.

‘Changmin, stop,’ Yunho requests breathlessly as Changmin takes the length into his mouth, one finger buried to the knuckle inside the man’s twitching hole. 

Changmin ignores him, pushing his finger deeper and sucking hard. He’s beginning to taste precum as Yunho writhes and lets out a moan.

‘Stop!’ Yunho begs desperately, ‘Changmin, please. I’m going to come.’

Yunho arches, bucking into his mouth as his body spasms and Changmin is too late to avoid the hot fluid that fills his mouth. He pulls off, quickly stroking the last of the man’s release out onto his stomach, streaking the taut abdomen with cum. When Yunho stops twitching, Changmin withdraws his finger, reaching over the side of the bed for the bin into which he spits the contents of his mouth. He clicks his tongue, trying to remove the taste and downs the glass of water on the bedside table. 

‘Sorry,’ Yunho says quietly as he watches Changmin grimace. 

‘It’s fine,’ Changmin brushes off the apology, leaning in to capture Yunho’s lips. He takes the man’s wrists into his hands, pulling Yunho’s arms down by his sides where they impulsively twitch upwards to brush Changmin’s sides. ‘Relax,’ he orders, sagging heavily between Yunho’s legs, laying his full weight on top of the man. ‘Women taste better, but I haven’t met one that gets as loud as you,’ Changmin teases, kissing Yunho again. 

They kiss until Yunho’s lips are red and swollen, skin slightly irritated by Changmin’s stubble and looking thoroughly debauched. The sight makes Changmin smile. Yunho’s marked as his in so many ways now. He finds a spot for his head on the pillow, nose pressed to Yunho’s cheek, but he’s too tired to move. 

‘I’m going to sleep here by the way, so I suggest you do the same,’ Changmin advises, adjusting his weight only slightly to the side, still pinning Yunho down. 

‘Don’t you want me to-‘ Yunho glances down and then back at Changmin. ‘You’re not hard?’ he asks, his tone carefully light and Changmin hears the insecurity hiding there. 

‘Too sleepy, hyung,’ he soothes, hand cradling Yunho’s jaw and he blindly traces a thumb over the pillowed flesh of Yunho’s lower lip as he closes his eyes to sleep. ‘But if you wake up first, I certainly won’t object to waking up with these lips wrapped around me,’ he grins.

 

The following day, Yunho goes back to being the strict leader as they move through their schedule. If he’s a little overdressed with his long sleeve shirt and scarf, none of the staff seem to notice. Only the four members seem to observe how stiffly Yunho moves at times. Jaejoong shoots him dark looks throughout their activities, occasionally throwing Changmin off mid recording and then criticising his performance. Changmin brushes it off as best he can, bristling under the insults as Yunho calls for peace and tries to smooth out the tension. Changmin knows Yunho hasn’t had time to talk to the other three yet, though he’s not entirely convinced they’ll be receptive to what Yunho has to say. Junsu continues with his usual cold-shouldered treatment but Changmin has grown accustomed to his old friend’s passive aggression. It does hurt when Yoochun follows suit, ducking his head whenever Changmin speaks to him. Changmin comforts himself with the fantasy that at the end of the day, Yunho will still climb into his bed and treat him as a friend and a lover. He craves the sense of fulfilment he feels when Yunho relies on him to take care of his needs.

 

Despite Changmin’s plans, it becomes clear that the other three do not want him anywhere near Yunho and make it insufferably difficult for them to be together. Weeks quickly pass and Changmin rarely sees Yunho outside of their schedule, Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun whisking Yunho into their room as soon as they get home almost every night. On the occasion Yunho does return to their shared room, he’s stiff, sore and exhausted and Changmin can’t bring himself to ask for anything more from the man. On those nights he simply pulls Yunho into his arms to sleep, carding fingers through the leader’s hair until he drifts off, still half murmuring apologies. It grates on Changmin to see Yunho so blatantly debauched and be denied, but he represses his anger and sexual frustration. The other three are playing a game with him and even though he’s at a disadvantage, Changmin doesn’t intend to let them win.

 

They’re rehearsing new choreography one afternoon when Yunho calls for a break and goes off in search of the bathroom. The four of them flop onto the floor in exhaustion, wiping away sweat from their brows and downing water. Changmin’s muscles ache but he stands, excusing himself with a quick line about finding another bottle of water. Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun pay him no mind and Changmin tries to quell his smirk until he’s out in the hall. Yunho is chatting with their manager when Changmin approaches them, wrapping his arm around Yunho’s waist and they exchange a small smile. He barely pays attention to what they’re discussing but as soon as they’re done, Changmin grabs Yunho by the wrist and pulls him into the bathroom. 

‘Changmin?’ Yunho looks confused as he checks the room is empty before ushering Yunho into the cleanest cubicle and locks the door behind them.

Changmin says nothing, cupping Yunho’s face in his palms and covering the man’s lips with his own, swallowing the moan that follows. A thrill goes down Changmin’s spine and he pushes Yunho against the wall, hitching the man’s legs up around his waist and providing incredible friction on his growing erection. Yunho growls, hands digging into Changmin’s shoulders and his tongue down Changmin’s throat, their lips fusing with burning passion. Changmin smiles into the kiss, feeling a spark of satisfaction at having Yunho in his arms and he squeezes the man’s ass through the soft material of his sweat pants. They grind together slowly, Changmin pulling back to suck a bruise on Yunho’s neck, hand pushing the leader’s t-shirt up to tweak at a nipple, palming the ample flesh.

Yunho moans loudly, bucking harder and his harsh breaths are loud as they bounce off the tiled walls. ‘God, Changmin,’ Yunho groans, fingers buried in Changmin’s hair as he sucks at the hollow between Yunho’s clavicles. ‘Why are you so good at this? You make me ache for you.’

Changmin swallows the lump in his throat. It’s oddly touching that Yunho is so effected by him. ‘Trust me, hyung, you’re not the only one. You get me so hard,’ Changmin’s voice is husky and low as he rocks his hips up, pressing his erection against the curve of Yunho’s ass.

‘I want you so much,’ Yunho pulls at Changmin’s shirt. ‘I think I’ll come if you touch me just once,’ he says breathlessly, hands caressing Changmin’s skin beneath his t-shirt.

Changmin chuckles, biting at Yunho’s ear and down his neck. ‘I’d have thought you’d be satisfied by now, what with the other three…’

Yunho’s expression turns sympathetic. ‘I’m sorry, Min-ah. I try to talk to them and then they distract me,’ he pouts.

‘It’s okay,’ Changmin soothes Yunho’s miserable expression with a soft kiss. ‘You’re mine now.’

Yunho makes a small noise of pleasure before attacking Changmin’s lips with fervour, kissing him passionately. Changmin presses him harder against the wall, their hips grinding together sinfully when they hear the bathroom door open.

‘Yunho?’ Jaejoong’s soft, lilting voice fills the room and Changmin replaces his lips with a hand clamped over Yunho’s mouth.

They remain silent for a few minutes, Yunho’s eyes wide in slight panic as Changmin steadies his breathing and waits for Jaejoong to leave. Footsteps echo softly on tiles, Jaejoong walking closer to their locked cubicle. There’s a knock on the door and Yunho jolts a little.

‘Yunho, is that you?’ Jaejoong calls.

Changmin glares at Yunho to stay quiet, his hand tugging at the man’s waistband and freeing his cock. He strokes and Yunho bites his hand gently to hold back his moans.

‘Changmin?’ Jaejoong asks tentatively.

‘What?’ Changmin snaps irritably, squeezing Yunho’s hot erection in his hand.

‘Have you seen Yunho?’ Jaejoong’s voice becomes colder, gruff and aggressive.

It pisses Changmin off. 

‘It’s not my fault if you’ve lost your precious puppy, Jaejoong. If you’re going to insist that you three are the only ones allowed to take care of him, you should do a better job of it.’ Changmin caresses Yunho’s cheek, locking eyes with the man. ‘I know I would never let him out of my sight.’

Yunho blushes and affectionately licks the palm of Changmin’s hand that’s still covering his mouth. Changmin smiles and slides his hand back between Yunho’s legs, stroking the thick erection. They almost forget for a brief moment that Jaejoong is still just beyond the door until they hear him mutter curses under his breath and storm out, slamming the door behind him. Changmin grins wider, removing his hand from Yunho’s mouth and kissing him firmly. Yunho grins back when they break apart and then moans when Changmin fastens his strokes, precum spilling onto his fingers. 

‘Fuck,’ Yunho curses, bucking his hips. ‘We don’t have a lot of time before they come looking again.’

Yunho pants and Changmin ducks his head to suck at a nipple, biting the nub and pulling it taut between his teeth. He pumps Yunho quickly in his hand, squeezing firmly and pressing his thumb against the tip. His own erection is throbbing with need, pushing stiffly against Yunho’s ass with every grind of hips they make.

‘We’re not going to need long, are we Yunho?’ Changmin stares at Yunho intently. ‘You’re going to come when I ask you to, right?’ he whispers and feels Yunho shiver with excitement, the man nodding his head frantically. ‘When I give you permission,’ Changmin taunts darkly.

‘God,’ Yunho shudders, bucking his hips wildly to push his cock into Changmin’s hand. ‘Yes. Please. Please, Changmin,’ he begs.

Changmin bites at Yunho’s neck, leaving several red splotches in his path that Yunho won’t be able to conceal later. He licks at the sweat forming at the man’s hairline as he twists his hand beneath the crown and Yunho whimpers. ‘You’re so noisy,’ Changmin chuckles. ‘I wish I could gag you.’

His words greatly effect Yunho, hot cum spilling steadily as he teases the length in his hand and the man closes his eyes, throwing his head back only to have it meet painfully with the tiled wall. Changmin knows Yunho won’t last long at all, too turned on by the tantalising game of control Changmin offers. He kisses Yunho hard, stealing the man’s breath and pushing his tongue in deep, dominating the leader’s mouth. Yunho moans into the kiss and Changmin draws his delectably plump lower lip between his teeth and bites carefully, releasing it to lave at the reddened flesh soothingly. The leader is reduced to a sweating, panting mess, becoming undone beneath Changmin’s touch and the power and satisfaction electrifies Changmin’s pulse. 

‘Come for me, baby,’ Changmin commands huskily, squeezing Yunho’s length in his warm hand.

Yunho shudders and shakes, his legs hitching tightly around Changmin’s waist before his back arches and he splatters their stomachs with hot, white cum. He cries out as Changmin continues stroking out his release, smearing the fluid over the sensitive head of his cock. Changmin smirks, feeling immensely pleased by Yunho’s show of obedience. A few moments are spent with Yunho trying to regain his breath, Changmin cleaning him up with the nearby tissue and then helping Yunho to stand. Yunho doesn’t stay upright very long, pushing Changmin against the cubicle wall before sinking to his knees and nuzzling Changmin’s bulge through his pants. 

Changmin holds back a groan, excitement and anticipation making his cock harder. The sight of Yunho on his knees for him does things to his senses that Changmin cannot justify- Yunho’s body and actions shouldn’t have this much of an overwhelming effect on him. There’s a sharp inhale and Changmin knows Yunho is breathing him in, the musk of sweat and incredible intimacy. When Yunho pulls back to look up and meet his eyes, Changmin only has to give him a brief nod of permission before the man is pulling the band of his sweat pants and underwear carefully away from his body and then down. Changmin almost jolts forward as Yunho licks his lips, staring at his erection as though starved with hunger and Changmin is the most delectable thing on offer. He closes his eyes just as Yunho leans forward and flicks his tongue over the tip before swallowing the length. 

Changmin knows he won’t hold out long against the sheer pleasure of Yunho’s mouth wrapped around his cock. For the past few weeks it’s just been him and his hand and after having Yunho, that’s no longer enough to satiate his desire. Yunho sucks hard, taking the rest of him into his hand and stroking in time with the sinking of his mouth down the length. Changmin has always thought Yunho straddled the line between handsome and pretty with his small face and strong nose and brow, but now with those gorgeous pink lips stretched around him, Changmin thinks he’d opt for the latter. As he tangles his fingers in Yunho’s locks, the man lets out a hum of approval, sucking harder when Changmin tightens his grip. 

‘So good,’ Changmin groans softly, tugging Yunho closer by the hair.

He’s feeling the pleasure build, thick and hot as it burns low in his stomach, threatening to overflow with every eager suck of Yunho’s wet mouth. Yunho draws his erection firmly between soft lips, slick with saliva and flicks his tongue over the tip. It’s a little less refined than Yunho could be, but Changmin just needs to come and it’s extremely effective when paired with the tempting, deceptively innocent look coming from Yunho’s warm, brown eyes. Yunho knows exactly what he’s doing to Changmin- he’s watching his face for a reaction with every stroke of his hand, lick of his tongue and his palm cupping Changmin’s heavy balls. Changmin traces his finger along the man’s jaw, tilting his chin up and changing the angle, feeling the sensitive head of his cock nudge the back of Yunho’s throat. Yunho doesn’t gag, instead he moans loudly around the thick length in his mouth, encouraging Changmin to fuck his throat.

Changmin grits his teeth, suppressing a moan of his own. He’s not sure he’ll ever get over how much of a cock slut Yunho is nor how glorious it is to behold. Changmin widens his stance, hand slipping to the back of Yunho’s head and tugging at the soft strands there. At the first rock of his hips, he pulls Yunho down to meet his thrust, pushing deep and scraping against the unique texture on the roof of Yunho’s mouth. Yunho hums again, a twitch of a pleased smile at the corner of his stretched lips as Changmin does it again. Changmin opens his mouth to praise him when they’re interrupted by the loud sound of the door and footsteps shuffling in. 

Yunho pauses for only a moment, meeting Changmin’s eyes with a dark look before he sucks hard. It’s obvious he’s thrilled by the thought of being caught and Changmin’s mouth twists into a smirk, thrusting hard into Yunho’s mouth. A knock sounds on the cubicle door but Changmin doesn’t even think about tearing his eyes off Yunho’s.

‘Occupied,’ he calls out, fucking Yunho’s throat faster now, his breath shortening with excitement.

‘Changmin, hurry up already,’ Jaejoong growls, banging loudly on the door.

Yunho flicks enticingly at the head of his cock as he draws back, only to push back in, holding Yunho firmly in place by his hair. Changmin ignores their audience.

‘Changmin, Yunho’s lost,’ Junsu’s husky voice calls out this time. ‘You’ve been in here for ages. Come out and help look.’

Changmin can hear Jaejoong grumbling about the leader having no sense of direction and too short an attention span. He can feel his orgasm so close, straddling the edge of his climax and he pushes until Yunho’s backed against the tiled wall again before thrusting back in. ‘Yunho’s not lost,’ Changmin pants, smiling down at Yunho. ‘He’s just…occupied.’

He barely contains a grunt as he fucks Yunho’s mouth in earnest, racing towards completion. Yunho’s head connects loudly with the wall with every thrust he makes, pushing deep until Yunho’s lips touch his pelvis. The door shudders noisily but it doesn’t budge as Jaejoong growls and charges at it.

‘Changmin, get out of there, now,’ Jaejoong orders, menace in his tone.

‘I’m not done yet,’ Changmin says bluntly, stroking Yunho’s cheek tenderly as he feeds his cock through swelling lips. Yunho smiles up at him, sucking with fervour.

‘If you don’t come out here right now, I’ll fucking-‘ Jaejoong threatens, bolstering the door again.

Changmin ignores him. It’s pretty easy to forget anything other than the feel of Yunho’s hot, wet mouth and the incredible suction. Rather than the loud cursing and bangs, Changmin focuses on the obscene, wet noises he and Yunho make together as he tumbles closer and closer to orgasm. He pulls back to let Yunho stroke him, the man’s hand moving quickly as the flat of his tongue rubs against the tip rhythmically. Yunho moans, so eager for his release and Changmin lets himself go, feeling the heat spiral through his body, pulsing thickly in his veins before he bursts, spilling his load down Yunho’s throat with a grunt. Yunho hums in satisfaction, sucking hard and working him through a near blinding orgasm as Changmin braces himself on the wall. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, blinking back flashes of white-hot pleasure until he becomes aware of the small licks Yunho is making over the tip of his cock and cleaning down the length.

Changmin pets Yunho’s head absent-mindedly as he draws back, tucking his cock back into underwear and adjusting his clothes accordingly. He smiles at Yunho when he’s done, mouthing his thanks before he opens the door and steps out into the bathroom.

‘All yours,’ he offers, slipping past an outraged Jaejoong and shocked Junsu to wash his hands. 

He dries them slowly with a paper towel as Junsu tries to help Yunho up from the floor. Yunho gently bats away the proffered hand, rising from his knees with only a slight stiffness to his joints, wiping at his mouth carefully. The man’s mouth is puffy and red, his hair tangled from Changmin’s grip and there’s a satisfied look on Yunho’s face. Changmin smirks as Yunho licks his fingers clean before making his way to the sinks. Jaejoong looks a second away from launching himself into an attack.

‘What the fuck are you doing? Both of you?!’ he fumes.

‘I don’t know,’ Changmin says lightly. ‘What are we doing, Yunho?’

‘Fucking?’ Yunho says brightly, a false innocence to the tilt of his head. 

Changmin matches his smile. ‘I should hope so.’

‘What on earth is wrong with you, Yunho?’ Jaejoong asks, exasperated as he tugs on Yunho’s shirt.

Yunho looks momentarily hurt, his mouth opening and shutting without a word making its way out and Changmin feels his temper flare. Impulsively, he stalks forward and places a hand on Yunho’s lower back, guiding the man towards the door.

‘Nothing that I can’t fix,’ Changmin says darkly, shooting Jaejoong and Junsu a glare before leading Yunho from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho stays with Changmin in their shared room that night, the other three feeling the cold tension their leader exudes and carefully keeping out of his way. Changmin tries not to become too smug as Yunho turns to him for comfort, mostly because it bothers him that Yunho was clearly hurt by Jaejoong’s words earlier. Together they sit on Yunho’s bed, Changmin cradling Yunho’s back to his chest. With every inhale, he’s assaulted by Yunho’s scent, a tantalising blend of sweat, soap and Yunho’s delectable skin. It’s unique to Yunho and Changmin never thought he’d find another man’s scent quite so arousing. He wills back his desire, focusing on soothing instead, running his hands down Yunho’s sides and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. Yunho barely pays him any attention, lost in thought and his teeth worry at his soft lower lip. Changmin can’t help but reach up and gently tug the flesh free from Yunho’s gnawing.

‘Yunho,’ Changmin says softly, ‘are you alright?’

Yunho turns his head, allowing Changmin to glimpse the edge of grief in his eyes. The leader nods and Changmin doesn’t have the heart to argue, nuzzling into his neck instead. 

‘I didn’t think it would be this difficult,’ Yunho says quietly. ‘Junsu was always so supportive and understanding- Yoochun too. Jaejoong- Jaejoong was never like this, I don’t know what has changed to make him so aggressive.’

‘Maybe he’s jealous,’ Changmin suggests, arms wrapping around Yunho’s waist.

‘Why?’ Yunho questions, frowning heavily. ‘What does he have to be jealous of?’

Changmin shrugs, ‘I don’t know. Maybe he’s not pleased that now he has to share you with one more person. Or maybe he’s just a hormonal bitch.’

‘But it’s not that different, he wasn’t like this when I started sleeping with Yoochun,’ the leader laces his fingers with Changmin’s where they rest on his stomach.

‘Jaejoong and Yoochun are close- he probably understood why Yoochun needed you too. And Junsu already got there first, right? So Jaejoong always knew he had to share with him,’ Changmin theorises. ‘He can’t understand my motives so he’s suspicious.’

Yunho lets out a soft chuckle and Changmin feels it reverberate against his chest through Yunho’s body. ‘To be honest, I’m not sure I understand why you want me either.’

Changmin squeezes his arms around Yunho tightly – possessively- and snarls. ‘Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that, Yunho,’ he warns.

Yunho nods weakly, slumping back against Changmin’s chest and Changmin finally loosens his hold. ‘It’s just hard-‘

‘Don’t let your insecurities ruin this,’ Changmin snaps, suddenly irritable. He’s tempted to push Yunho away in his foul mood but chooses to calm his breathing, closing his eyes for a moment. He can feel the faint beat of Yunho’s heart against his body and lets it soothe him.

‘I’m sorry, Min,’ the man apologises, turning in his arms to meet his eyes. ‘It’s just this is new and sudden.’

Changmin scowls for a moment before kissing Yunho full on the mouth. ‘Just relax, Yunho. Don’t let it get to you.’ 

Yunho gives Changmin a tight smile, falling back into Changmin’s arms. ‘I just don’t want it to become us against them, you know?’ Yunho sighs in exasperation, digging his fingers into the bed covers.

‘I know,’ Changmin soothes, cupping Yunho’s face in his palms and leaning in to lay kisses over his cheeks and temple. ‘I'll think of a way to fix it, I promise.’

The leader climbs into Changmin’s lap, straddling his thighs as he kisses him fiercely, pressing their bodies together. Changmin moans into the kiss, feeling his cock harden as Yunho’s lips insistently nudge his wider to sneak in his tongue. His fingers grip Yunho’s hips hard, undoubtedly leaving a mark. Changmin flips them over quickly, pressing Yunho down into the sheets.

Yunho moans, bucking up against him. ‘I thought you wanted me to ride you?’ he flashes a cheeky smile at Changmin.

Changmin laughs. ‘I said nothing about that, however, it is an excellent idea,’ he begins to suckle a path down Yunho’s exposed throat.

‘We should think of a safe word,’ Yunho muses suddenly and Changmin pauses for only a moment in his assault on Yunho’s neck.

‘It could be Jaejoong,’ Changmin says darkly.

Yunho smiles, a little confused as he meets Changmin’s eyes. ‘Why?’

‘Because that would ruin my erection fairly quickly,’ Changmin mutters.

Yunho bursts into loud peals of laughter, his body shaking with mirth. Changmin tickles his sides as he sneaks Yunho’s t-shirt higher, grinning despite himself. 

‘We don’t need a safe word though,’ Changmin says as Yunho sits up and raises his arms to allow his shirt to be pulled off. ‘If there’s something you’re uncomfortable with, we can just discuss it. Except not that ridiculous thing about you not wanting me to get you off, I enjoy that too much.’

Yunho blushes and offers him a shy smile, pulling Changmin closer. Changmin can’t resist taking advantage of Yunho’s bared skin and presses his lips to Yunho’s stomach, blowing air against the tight seal and causing Yunho to squirm and giggle as his skin tingles and vibrates, the loud noise drowned by his laughter. Changmin silently vows to make Yunho laugh more often, already wondering how it would feel to be inside Yunho again as the man shakes with laughter.

 

Changmin enjoys having Yunho to himself for the next week or so but it’s obvious Yunho misses the others. Yunho always loved his role of peacemaker in the group and now he’s the cause of turmoil, the leader doesn’t know what to do with himself. It makes for awkward rehearsals but it forces Changmin and Yunho closer and Changmin does his best to distract the leader. He learns the ins and outs of Yunho’s body- his limits and desires - and exploits them to the best of his ability. It’s not easy to curb his appetite for sex in public so Changmin greatly looks forward to the end of the day when he can touch Yunho as much as he wants. Changmin learns a lot about Yunho in the space of a few weeks- more than he ever thought he’d have the privilege to know- but he discovers plenty about his own needs and desires, his creativity becoming unleashed. He and Yunho both crave elements of control, as do the others. 

Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu skirt around them both, sending Changmin dark looks to which he responds with a smirk. The three of them are playing a game with him and Changmin not only intends to win, but has something far more fun in mind.

 

On their next day off, the five of them rest in their apartment. Changmin thinks about calling Kyuhun or maybe going for a jog as he steps into their shared bathroom. He hasn’t seen Yunho all morning but now he knows where the leader has been thanks to the telltale mess of water and wet towels littering the tiles in the bathroom. Changmin feels his temper flare and inhales deeply to reel back his frustration. It’s been a long couple of weeks and Changmin mulls over taking out his pent up anger on Yunho. Briefly, he muses that Yunho might be intentionally trying to trigger a reaction from him. Either way, Changmin intends to punish the man.

Changmin storms his way into the living room. Yoochun’s made himself comfortable on an armchair with his headphones and some music sheets whilst Junsu is fixated on his video games. Neither of them pays Changmin much attention until Yunho wanders out from the kitchen and into the room. He takes in Changmin’s furious expression and gives him a curious look in return, eyes rounding with that annoying innocence that never seems to leave him. Changmin’s snatches hold of his wrist quickly dragging him forward before bending Yunho over their dining table. Yunho lets out a soft noise of surprise as his chest is pinned to the table, Changmin pressing up against his body. Junsu immediately drops his controller but doesn’t say a word; both Yoochun and Junsu are frozen in shock as Changmin manhandles Yunho.

‘How many times do I have to tell you not to leave a mess in the bathroom, hyung?’ Changmin growls.

‘I’m sorry, Min,’ Yunho says pitifully, giving Changmin an apologetic glance over his shoulder.

It’s a look designed to instil sympathy in Changmin and he feels the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk as he feels Yunho push back against his crotch.

Yunho definitely wants to play Changmin’s game.

Changmin sneers, pushing Yunho harder against the table and reaching around his waist to unbutton the man’s jeans and tug them down, along with underwear around his thighs. ‘You should know better by now- how many times do I have to punish you for this?’

Yunho shivers as his ass is exposed but he keeps his gaze forward. ‘I’m sorry, Changmin, I won’t do it again.’

Changmin smacks Yunho hard, the man letting out a yelp of surprise before he quickly bites his lip. Yunho knows better than to make noise during a punishment. Several harsh blows land on Yunho’s ass, reddening the flesh and making it jiggle slightly with each hit. He can hear Junsu protesting and Jaejoong is drawn out of the kitchen by the loud noise Changmin’s palm makes on Yunho’s skin but Changmin doesn’t pause his abuse, continuing to spank Yunho until he is content. 

When Changmin does stop, Yunho’s skin is bright red and the man hard and shaking with anticipation. Changmin roughly tugs the man’s pants back up and does up the fly with deft fingers. Yunho straightens, brushing down his clothes with trembling hands and staring at Changmin hungrily. 

‘Go clean it up,’ Changmin orders, giving Yunho another smack on the ass as the man hurries from the room to do his bidding.

Changmin swoops to pick up his book from the coffee table and settles onto the couch across the room. He opens the book in his lap and begins to read when Jaejoong moves to stand in front of him. 

‘What the hell was that, Changmin?’ Jaejoong hisses, pointing at the dining table.

‘Punishment,’ Changmin answers simply, turning a page. 

‘You can’t just-‘ Junsu begins but Changmin gives him a pointed look and he falters.

‘I think you’ll find that I can,’ he returns to reading his book, thumbing a page every minute or so as the three members still seem stiff with shock.

Ten minutes must pass because Yunho stumbles back into the room, the bottoms of his jeans soaked from cleaning the mess off the floor and his cock still bulging at the front of his pants. He kneels on the ground in front of Changmin, giving him a reticent look but Changmin ignores him, beginning a new chapter in his novel. Minutes pass and Changmin continues to read, flipping through page after page as Yunho waits for his attention. Yoochun still remains in his armchair, watching avidly from across the room and Jaejoong and Junsu stand beside Yunho, nudging him to get him to stand. 

‘Come on, Yunho-yah,’ Jaejoong tries to tempt Yunho, his voice gentle. ‘Get up.’

‘Hyung,’ Junsu tugs at Yunho’s arm. ‘Come sit with us. You can play video games with me.’

Yunho doesn’t even break his gaze, Changmin stealthily observes from over the top of his book. His eyes flicker over the words on the page, but Changmin’s barely concentrating. He can’t focus on the text, but he keeps his expression cool and nonchalant as he listens in. 

‘Yunho, get off the floor,’ Jaejoong urges before glaring at Changmin. ‘What are you playing at, Changmin?’ he hisses. ‘Don’t forget that you’re the maknae- you’d better respect your hyung-deul.’

‘Be quiet, Jaejoong,’ Yunho says firmly, still watching Changmin intensely. His words are sudden and uncompromising, the tone of the group’s leader when he’s at the end of his patience.

It has Changmin intrigued and he lowers his book for a moment to meet Yunho’s determined gaze.

They lock eyes for a long moment, Changmin reading the immense, overwhelming desire in the depths of Yunho’s eyes and his obedience in the rigidity of his muscles. Yunho wants Changmin badly, even more than he wants his approval. Changmin spreads his legs lazily and Yunho instantly shuffles forward on his knees, careful not to touch. Changmin can tell he wants to though, especially when Yunho’s eyes dart to his crotch and he wets his lips.

‘You don’t deserve a reward after just receiving a punishment, Yunho,’ Changmin says tiredly, eyes skimming another page before he turns it.

Yunho doesn’t say anything but he waits there, so eager he unconsciously leans closer. Jaejoong and Junsu settle onto another couch without saying anything, but Changmin knows they’re watching this interaction, confused as to what’s going on. Changmin doesn’t want to spoil the game by revealing it too soon.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho eventually calls, as Changmin begins yet another chapter of his book. He keeps his voice soft, afraid of inciting Changmin’s anger but desperate for his attention. 

Changmin thinks Yunho must be desperate to come by now.

‘What?’ Changmin says irritably, breaking his focus and lowering the book to his lap.

‘Please,’ Yunho begs, his eyes wide and pleading.

‘It’s not my fault you got hard,’ Changmin states plainly. ‘You’ll have to learn to take your punishments better.’

‘I will! I’m sorry,’ the man promises, hands coming to rest on Changmin’s thighs. ’Please.’

It’s a bold action and Changmin should scold him for it but he’s hard too. He wants Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu to witness how much power he has over Yunho and he knows Yunho wants them to watch- gets off on it. Changmin picks up his book again, feigning nonchalance as he gives Yunho a quick, ‘fine. You may.’

Yunho rushes forward, fingers already undoing Changmin’s fly, dragging the material down before that hot mouth is engulfing his length. Changmin almost lets out a pleasured noise as the man sucks eagerly, treating his erection as though it’s a great treat as he licks at it hungrily. He works hard to concentrate on his novel, turning the pages almost systematically as Yunho blows him, trying to appear unaffected. He knows the others are probably watching with their mouths open in shock but Changmin chooses to ignore them for now. Soft hands find his balls, caressing gently and squeezing in time with the rhythmic descent of Yunho’s mouth and Changmin puts all his effort into keep is features schooled and in control. 

‘Watch your teeth,’ Changmin comments as Yunho sinks lower, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Yunho’s throat. Yunho is being careless in his enthusiasm and Changmin holds the man down with a hand in his hair until Yunho seems to remember who is in control. They lock eyes for a moment, Yunho’s lips stretched exquisitely around Changmin’s cock and Changmin feels himself pulse in the man’s mouth. Yunho groans deeply, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes close in pleasure and he sucks hard. Changmin pulls him up so that Yunho can lick at the tip, trying for more of a taste. Finally, Changmin puts his book aside, carefully bookmarking the page.

He glances around the room. Jaejoong and Junsu are stunned but Yoochun is hard in his pants, staring at Changmin’s cock disappearing into Yunho’s mouth. Changmin smirks- Yoochun is the weakest link in the three. ‘Strip,’ Changmin orders, pulling Yunho off his cock.

Yunho quickly disposes of his shirt, standing briefly to shuck his pants and underwear before kneeling back on the carpet. His cock is so hard and red, Changmin’s not sure he’s ever seen Yunho so aroused and beautiful. 

‘You look so pretty, my pet,’ Changmin compliments, reaching forward to brush fingertips down the column of Yunho’s neck. He stops at the thin leather collar he buckled there yesterday when he presented it as a gift. The golden disc glimmers at the hollow of Yunho’s throat and he toys with the skin-warmed metal. Engraved are the words: ’Property of TVXQ.’ Changmin smiles. Yunho straightens and blushes, heart rate increasing and Changmin leans in close and runs fingertips down his spine, stopping just above the cleft and tracing words in Hangeul there. He doubts Yunho can fathom more than the delicate tickle of fingertips over such an intimate spot but Changmin writes his name in the dip of Yunho’s back. ‘Look what you’ve done to Yoochun, pet,’ Changmin whispers just loudly enough for his words to carry. ‘I think you had better take care of that.’

Yunho nods, his cheeks flushed with the thrill and excitement that comes whenever he follows Changmin’s instructions and he crawls his way across the room. Yoochun’s breath hitches as Yunho slips between his legs and presses his cheek affectionately against the man’s clothed erection. Changmin can see that Jaejoong and Junsu are waiting with bated breath too. Yoochun meets Changmin’s eyes and Changmin gives the man a smile and a nod as Yunho pulls the pianist’s sweat pants down and takes a long lick at his erection. Yoochun groans, hips automatically bucking and Yunho takes him into his mouth. The man’s eyes shut as Yunho swallows his length, working it between spit-slickened plump lips with an air of expertise only Yunho and the finest of porn stars seem to manage. Changmin knows he won’t last long and fiddles in the back of a drawer in the coffee table for the lube he stashed there days earlier. He tosses the bottle to Junsu before making his way over to Yoochun and Yunho.

Changmin kneels beside Yunho, hands encasing the man’s hips and Yunho instinctively juts backwards, arching his spine and giving Changmin, Junsu and Jaejoong a good view of the baby blue plug nestled between his cheeks. Changmin smiles as he hears Jaejoong mutter a curse, hands spreading Yunho wider and massaging the taut flesh. Yunho moans around Yoochun’s cock, pushing back into Changmin’s hands. When Changmin saw the plug earlier he had wondered how long the man had been wearing it. Had Yunho played with himself after his shower, knowing he’d incite Changmin’s rage? Changmin’s pleased he won’t have to waste time on preparation as he eases the toy from Yunho’s clenching body. He drops the plug in Yoochun’s lap and smirks as the man’s eyes widen in surprise before watching Changmin line up and thrust in. As Changmin pushes into Yunho’s tight heat, Yunho slips forward, engulfing more of Yoochun’s cock and keening loudly as he’s filled to depths the toy hadn’t been able to reach.

Changmin draws back, pulling Yunho with him and allowing the man room to continue lavishing his affection on Yoochun’s dick. Yunho digs his fingers into Yoochun’s thighs, bracing himself as Changmin thrusts back in roughly, building up a fast pace that has Yunho throwing his head back and moaning loudly, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure and pain flood his senses.

‘Are you okay?’ Junsu asks, suddenly standing beside them. He reaches to caress Yunho’s cheek but holds himself back at the last minute.

Yunho doesn’t answer, too distracted by the way Changmin stretches him open, filling him completely. Changmin bites at Yunho’s shoulder, nibbling up the man’s neck to whisper in his ear. ‘Answer him, Yunho,’ Changmin commands, holding Yunho upright against his chest as he continues to fuck the man. ‘Tell him what you want.’

‘Junsu,’ Yunho says breathily, hardly able to articulate himself as Changmin pushes deep. He reaches for Junsu’s fly but the singer steps just out of reach. ‘Please, Junsu,’ he begs. ‘I want…I need…’ Yunho stumbles over the words.

‘What do you want, Yunho?’ Changmin grins, pausing his thrusts, buried deep inside the man. ‘Do you want him to fuck you? To come on your face? In your mouth? Inside you or on your perky little chest?’ Changmin taunts, fingers squeezing the flesh of Yunho’s chest, pulling the hard nubs taut. 

Yunho arches and whimpers under Changmin’s touch, his cock twitching in response. ‘All of that,’ Yunho pants, hips undulating to fuck himself on Changmin’s cock. ‘Please, use me,’ Yunho begs.

‘All of us?’ Changmin asks, tilting Yunho’s head back by the hair. 

Yunho moans, his neck extended beautifully, emphasising the dark red collar and golden tag. ‘Yes, god, yes,’ Yunho’s voice is hoarse with desire. 

Changmin feels him clench viciously around his cock as Yoochun leans forward to inspect the round disc, mouthing the words. ‘Property?’ he questions.

‘Yunho belongs to us,’ Changmin smirks, adding thrusts of his own to Yunho’s rhythm. ‘Don’t you, pet?’

Yunho whines, his cock dripping precum down his thigh and his back melded to Changmin’s chest. ‘Yes, all of you, please,’ he begs.

Yoochun scoots to the edge of his chair and Changmin pushes Yunho forward, face pressed into the man’s lap. Yunho quickly gets the message, taking Yoochun back into his mouth and judging from Yoochun’s expression, sucking hard. Changmin rebuilds a fast rhythm, fucking Yunho fast and hard, propelling the man forward. He pistons his hips quickly, body smacking against the reddened flesh of Yunho’s ass and his cock barely eased by the remnants of lube leftover from the toy. It makes for an incredible experience, Yunho’s body gripping him tightly and radiating heat from his core. Changmin loves every second of it and he knows Jaejoong and Junsu are increasingly envious of his privilege.

Yoochun is so far down Yunho’s throat that when he comes, the leader starts to cough and splutter, trying desperately to swallow. Changmin smirks, pulling Yunho off Yoochun’s cock and relishing every spurt of white that decorates his face, Yoochun stroking himself frantically through climax. Yunho pants, taking in much needed oxygen and licking his lips free of cum. The leader looks content and happy, ribbons of cum dribbling down his chin and his hole clenching hard around Changmin. Yunho quietly thanks a satiated Yoochun who sags back into the chair. The sight of Yunho’s pleased face streaked with Yoochun’s release and the sheer arousal emanating from the leader, peaks Changmin’s own sense of gratification and he fucks Yunho too quickly to have rhythm. He’s animalistic in his thrusts, shallow and purely pleasure-driven. Yunho always brings out the hedonistic monster in Changmin.

‘How typical- Changmin fucks like an inexperienced teenager,’ Jaejoong sneers. ‘This won’t last long.’

At that moment, Yunho groans, splattering the floor with cum whilst Changmin maintains a fast pace. The leader gasps for breath beneath him, hands digging into Yoochun’s thighs as he tries to withstand the impetus of Changmin’s thrusts. He looks strung-out, pupils blown, hair ruffled and panting on all fours. Changmin thinks he’s never looked better, yanking the leader against his chest again and turning the man’s head for a kiss. He makes it as obscene as possible, all tongue and teeth, showing his ownership of the man in his lap. When Changmin breaks away, he stares hard at the other members in challenge.

Changmin doesn’t bother to correct Jaejoong, used to the man’s barbs, but to everyone’s surprise, Yunho does.

‘Actually, Changmin always makes me come first- usually twice before he does,’ Yunho states, still a little breathless and his strong thighs working to ride Changmin’s cock.

Changmin smirks and then eyes the bulge in Junsu’s pants. ‘Do you want help with that?’ he raises an eyebrow in question at the singer. 

As if magnetised by need, Junsu gravitates towards them, reaching out to caress Yunho’s jaw. Junsu’s known Yunho the longest- they were close long before Jaejoong came on the scene and they’re all aware of the history between them. Changmin still doesn’t know how it started, but Junsu was the first to understand and fulfil Yunho’s needs and despite his earlier hesitance, anyone can see what Yunho wants and needs right now. Junsu fingers the collar, inspecting it before giving Yunho a nod and letting the man press his face into his crotch, nuzzling the bulge. 

Changmin shares a warm smile with Junsu, the first in a long time, spreading his legs and in turn forcing Yunho’s wider. ‘Do you want both of us, Yunho?’ he asks, voice soft and seductive.

He rotates his hips slowly- tantalising but not quite enough for the ever-greedy Yunho. Yunho moans into Junsu’s erection, face still pressed to the cloth and undoubtedly trying to mouth the hard length encased. 

‘I can’t hear you,’ Changmin hardens his voice, reminding Yunho to keep in line. 

Yunho pulls away, looking up into Junsu’s eyes before exhaling in a loud rush. ‘Yes, he begs, pleading to his old friend with his eyes. ‘I need it.’

‘Who could resist you?’ Junsu chuckles huskily, wiping a little cum from Yunho’s cheek and bringing it to his mouth for a taste. 

Yoochun groans and to Changmin and Yunho’s delight, Junsu gives a twitch of a coy smile before sinking to his knees. Changmin can almost feel Yunho’s heart pound in excitement, his body tight around him as Junsu eases between spread thighs, the bottle of lube Changmin gave him earlier open in his hand. The other members are sexy, certainly, but Changmin never thought he’d really share Yunho’s excitement in this moment. Cold gel drips onto Yunho’s skin and over Changmin’s cock and he makes sure Yunho is spread even wider to allow Junsu to fit, Yoochun slipping onto the floor to help hold the leader steady. Changmin feels fingers press against Yunho’s rim, searching for enough give to slide a digit in beside his erection. Yunho jolts as it slips in, but doesn’t protest- it’s clear to see how much he wants it, biting his lip in anticipation of the pain to come. 

Junsu has skilful hands and makes quick work of fitting fingers inside Yunho, his knuckles pressing up against Changmin’s cock in the stretched confines of the leader’s body. Yunho whimpers and rocks his hips as Junsu carefully works him open and Yoochun pulls him into a kiss. Changmin smiles as Yoochun kisses their leader languidly, his lips soft but insistent against Yunho’s and Changmin can feel Yunho clench around him excitedly. He looks away from the kiss and stares directly at Jaejoong who watches them irritably from the side. Changmin can tell by the way his fingers twitch that Jaejoong is impatient to touch but not ready to relent yet. His slow descent in resisting Changmin’s game provides Changmin with immense pleasure and as Junsu’s cock pushes in beside his, stretching Yunho to the limit, Changmin feels high from the exhilaration.

Yunho arches between them, pulling away from Yoochun’s mouth to let out a passionate cry. His nails scrape raised red lines down Junsu’s chest and Changmin smiles, biting at the broad, beautiful shoulders in front of him whilst they wait for the signal to move. Junsu swears, eyes squeezed shut as Yunho clenches tighter, his body beginning to shake and both Changmin and Junsu, hold him closer, steadying him for the moment to come. They all cry out as Yoochun slips a hand between Junsu and Yunho, gripping Yunho’s cock and stroking it to hardness, causing Yunho to push down suddenly, taking them further. The leader tests his reign on movement, shifting his hips and Junsu, who rarely curses, lets out a litany of obscene words. Changmin laughs and presses a kiss to Yunho’s cheek, palms cupping the man’s chest, playing with taut nipples and the sweat breaking over his skin.

‘You’re doing so well, pet,’ Changmin praises.

‘So, so well, Yunho,’ Junsu pants, eyes on Changmin’s fingertips drawing Yunho’s nipples taut and obviously affected by the show.

Junsu’s hands cover Changmin’s squeezing firmly in an oddly reassuring gesture, Changmin catching a hint of apology before hands still slightly slick with lubricant pinch hard at the peaked little nubs. Changmin grins, scratching blunt nails across Yunho’s chest before leaning forward and kissing Junsu full on the mouth. It’s soft as expected, but better than the feel of Junsu’s plump lips is the look of surprise on the singer’s face before he grins back.

‘Do you like having this brat in you, Yunho?’ Junsu asks the leader but his tone is teasing, the affection they’ve always shared as friends beginning to return.

Yunho nods, inhaling carefully as though the slightest twitch might hurt too much. ‘So much,’ the leader says honestly and Changmin feels his chest seize for a moment. ‘Both of you.’

Changmin’s oddly proud of Yunho in a way, he and Junsu sharing another smile as they wait for Yunho’s body to relax enough to move. Yoochun seems to be too, gently cleaning the mess of drying cum from the leader’s face, licking erotically at patches of skin whilst he continues to pump Yunho’s burgeoning erection. Changmin can hear the pianist whispering sweet words to Yunho, praising their leader’s strength and beautiful body. He thinks he hears words of gratitude too and Changmin begins to understand why Yoochun needs this too- Yoochun always liked to feel connected with all the members, making the band his family. 

It’s Junsu who begins to move with resolution, adding more lubricant before pushing back in beside Changmin. The drag out causes Changmin to shift in the tight confines of Yunho’s body too and he lets Junsu set the pace, the singer rocking his pelvis forward with all the grace he possesses when dancing on stage. It feels amazing inside Yunho, stifling surrounded by intense pressure but astounding all the same with the heat of Junsu’s erection beside his own, each thrust running along the sensitive underside of Changmin’s cock. Yunho moans, surging forward to kiss Junsu and then Yoochun. When he breaks apart, mouth swollen and shining from saliva, Changmin tilts his head back and takes a kiss for himself. Their tongues tangle, teeth sharp over soft lips and it’s messy and raw but Yunho and Changmin know exactly what it is- a challenge to Jaejoong.

Yunho locks eyes with Jaejoong in a searing gaze before he starts to move, rocking his hips down and riding their cocks. The noises that erupt from the leader’s mouth are sinful and send sharp spikes of arousal through Changmin’s body, culminating low in his belly. Changmin touches as much bare skin as he can, guiding the grinding hips and helping to set the pace. He’s beginning to feel close to orgasm, straddling the brink of overwhelming pleasure. Yunho’s body feels heavenly around him, he and Junsu’s hands overlapping over Yunho’s waist as they begin pushing up into Yunho’s arching, shaking body.

‘Fuck,’ Yunho’s head rolls back to rest on Changmin’s shoulder, thighs straining to keep bouncing between them. His expression is blissful, choked moans escaping him as he shudders with intense pleasure, cock dripping cum onto Yoochun’s hand as the pianist pumps him fast. He’s not far from release and neither is Changmin, bucking up eagerly as Yunho moves sensually in his lap. As Changmin’s arousal peaks, ecstasy pumping through his veins and overloading his nervous system, Yunho lets out a strangled cry, eyes fluttering closed as Changmin fills him. Changmin tenses, letting Junsu and Yunho milk the last of his orgasm from him. To his surprise, Yoochun leans across and kisses him full on the mouth. Changmin smiles into the kiss, cupping Yoochun’s jaw to meld their lips together, teasing his tongue over the swell of Yoochun’s plump upper lip. It’s unexpected but entirely pleasant and Changmin is glad Yoochun was brave enough to suddenly kiss him after ignoring him for weeks. It distracts him from the strange sensation of softening inside Yunho whilst Junsu continues to push in alongside him, flesh still swollen and pulsing with need.

Changmin turns to find Yunho watching them with lust in his eyes and he pulls the leader roughly into their messy kiss, all tongues, teeth and too much saliva but it’s hot in a way- being this connected. Junsu and Changmin share Yunho’s body, whilst he and Yoochun both enjoy Yunho’s kiss. Changmin is no longer the band member excluded; it’s Jaejoong who stands just out of reach. A sense of resignation washes through Changmin as he breaks the kiss- he knows it breaks Yunho’s heart to be without all of the members and that it’s something Changmin will need to fix. He locks eyes with the eldest in challenge when Junsu suddenly draws out, standing shakily to stroke himself, thick spurts of hot cum landing on Yunho’s chin and neck, dripping onto his chest. The sensation and act drives Yunho wild and Changmin can feel the man clenching erratically around his spent cock.

Junsu lets Yunho have a quick lick of his cock and fingers, whispering praise before slumping onto the armchair. For a moment, Changmin feels inclined to do the same but it’s not over yet; they haven’t given Yunho everything he needs. 

‘Jaejoong,’ Changmin calls and Yoochun and Yunho break their kiss to stare in the eldest’s direction. ‘Yunho needs you.’

Jaejoong scowls weakly, obviously sorely tempted and he takes a small step forwards. Yunho whimpers and Changmin knows the man wants to throw himself at the eldest, the remnants of obedience barely keeping him back. 

‘Yunho?’ Jaejoong questions, eyes on the leader still naked in Changmin’s lap. ‘Come here,’ he beckons.

Yunho moves quickly but Changmin is fast, trapping the man with firm arms around his waist. ‘You come here,’ Changmin challenges. ‘I’m not going to pull out.’ 

He smirks at Jaejoong’s disgruntled expression, daring the older man to play his game. Yunho tenses with excitement in his lap, remaining still, trusting him implicitly and it fills Changmin with a sense of exhilaration of his own. Jaejoong steps in front of Yunho, threading fingers into the man’s hair and Changmin feels Yunho shiver.

‘Get off of Changmin, Yunho,’ Jaejoong requests softly.

Changmin doesn’t even restrain the leader- Yunho remains firmly in position, his body twitching around his stirring cock. His orders supersede the others’ now that Yunho knows how much satisfaction Changmin’s games can bring.

‘He wants both of us, Jaejoong,’ Changmin informs the eldest. ‘Yunho needs all of us. I don’t really want to, but we have to learn to share.’

Yunho turns his head to kiss Changmin’s cheek and he has to wipe a little of Junsu’s release off his skin, his smile twisting into a look of disgust. Jaejoong barely contains a chuckle and Changmin glares at him. Changmin vows to play roughly with the eldest once this issue between them and Yunho is resolved- Jaejoong had a one-touch or two due. Instead he pulls Yunho’s arms behind his back, thrusting the man’s potent chest out. Jaejoong’s nostrils flare as he inhales deeply; taking in the sight of Yunho’s ample pectorals, dusky nipples peaked in arousal. He trails fingers through the drying mess on Yunho’s chin and feeds it back to their pet whom suckles his digits eagerly. 

Jaejoong gives the briefest of smiles before pushing his pants low and taking his erection into his hand, stroking firmly. There’s a short little barbell just under the ridge of the crown, two silver bearings shining brightly against the flushed red of Jaejoong’s circumcision scar and Changmin finds himself sorely tempted to flick at the piercing. Yunho clenches down hard around Changmin at the sight and Changmin feels himself harden, just as aroused as Yunho. Yunho’s breath hitches as Jaejoong moves closer, pressing the reddened tip of his cock to Yunho’s cheek, smearing a drop of precum as he swipes lower, rubbing himself over the leader’s plump mouth. Jaejoong pushes into Yunho’s mouth quickly, eyes closing in pleasure as the man takes him deep in his throat. Changmin’s cock twitches and he knows Yunho feels it swelling inside him when the leader moans around Jaejoong’s cock. Yunho works Jaejoong’s erection between his lips quickly, his mouth wet with saliva that runs down his chin. It’s clear the eldest won’t last much longer under Yunho’s enthusiastic ministrations so Changmin pulls Yunho off by the hair.

‘Turn around and straddle me,’ he orders a dazed and horny Yunho.

Changmin helps ease Yunho’s tired muscles up, slapping the man’s ass when he takes too long. Yunho moans as he swings a leg over Changmin’s lap, guiding Changmin’s cock back inside his stretched hole, his own hard length rubbing deliciously against Changmin’s abdomen. He shakes and Changmin knows he must be desperate to come but is waiting for permission. Changmin gestures for Jaejoong to join them before kissing Yunho’s swollen, red lips passionately. He feels the jolt as Jaejoong slips a finger in beside him, Yunho’s passage still tight but it has enough give to handle both of them with only minimal pain now. The moment Jaejoong pushes in alongside him, Changmin takes Yunho’s length into his hand, stroking slowly as the eldest begins to rock in the last inch or so, his piercing rubbing against Changmin’s underside in a way that’s surprisingly pleasurable. 

‘How do you want it, Yunho?’ Changmin whispers darkly.

Yunho groans, grabbing Changmin’s shoulders for balance as Jaejoong crowds his back, pushing in slow and sensuously, hips rolling gracefully. It feels good- a slow burn that has the potential to build into something explosive but it might be best saved for another day when Yunho isn’t strung out and bound to come at the slightest touch. 

‘Hard,’ Yunho requests, pressing his face into Changmin’s neck, lapping at the sweat collecting there. It reminds Changmin of a puppy and turns him on immensely. 

Jaejoong grunts and thrusts up hard, fingers digging bruises into Yunho’s hips. ‘You know, normally he likes to be blindfolded,’ the eldest points out and Yoochun and Junsu murmur in agreement. 

‘He doesn’t need one,’ Changmin assures them, petting Yunho’s hair. ‘Our little pet should see exactly who is fucking him. Isn’t that right, Yunho?’ he cajoles.

Yunho whimpers, legs shaking as they take him hard and fast. He clenches around them both so tightly, as though his body doesn’t want them to withdraw. The leader nods, frotting between them. 

Changmin pulls Yunho away from his neck. ‘Look at them, Yunho. The whole group is here,’ he smirks. ‘You’ve almost had us all today.’

‘Fuck,’ Jaejoong swears and Yunho seizes around them erratically, tighter than ever. The eldest pistons in faster, clearly moments away from orgasm, jolting Yunho into Changmin as his thrusts become wilder.

‘Do you like it, pet?’ Changmin teases. 

Yunho moans, nodding as he writhes in their laps, straining to take them both. ‘Yes,’ he exhales in a rush, breathless as he’s fucked.

‘Tell us what you want,’ he orders, adding a few thrusts upwards of his own that cause Yunho to choke and stumble over his words.

‘I want you to come,’ Yunho pants, eyes closing as his cheeks flush red. ‘Fill me- cover me with your cum, please,’ the leader begs.

At that moment Jaejoong pulls out completely. ‘On his back,’ he orders and Changmin helps ease Yunho off to roll him onto the carpet.

Jaejoong quickly climbs over the leader, straddling the man’s chest as he strokes himself frantically, cum already dripping onto flushed and sweaty skin. Yunho chokes on a moan as Jaejoong swipes the tip over his nipples, pressing against the taut, brown nubs that perk to attention. It’s not long before thick spurts are hitting Yunho’s chest, covering the fleshy pectorals and peaked nipples, thick strands streaking all the way down to his navel. Yunho bucks up in pleasure, in absolute ecstasy as Jaejoong’s release lands on his chest, hot and immensely satisfying. Jaejoong slumps when he’s done, rolling off to regain his breath.

‘Fuck,’ Jaejoong exhales and Changmin notices his body shaking with the intensity of his climax.

It’s Yoochun who surprises them suddenly, growling Yunho’s name as he strokes himself furiously, pumping his second release once more over Yunho’s face and neck, straddling the man’s face quickly to feed the last of it down their leader’s throat. Yoochun fucks Yunho’s throat fast, English words spilling from his lips that Changmin only recognises from porn and even with the shallow angle, his balls press against Yunho’s chin as he thrusts between swollen, red lips that struggle to create a seal around him. Yunho splutters but enthusiastically swallows the very last of it and Yoochun pets him on a cum-streaked cheek before pulling out and clambering off. 

Yunho lies spent on the floor, gasping for breath and covered in cum, his cock still straining for release of it’s own.

‘What do you say, slut?’ Changmin asks sternly, pulling Yunho’s legs wide and thrusting in.

‘Thank you,’ Yunho gasps. ‘Thank you, masters.’

Changmin smirks, rocking his hips low so that his pelvis drags over Yunho’s erection as he moves. ‘I’m going to fuck you properly now,’ he explains calmly. ‘Fill up this greedy little hole of yours whilst the others hold you open for me.’

There’s something in his tone that causes everyone in the room to comply. Yoochun and Junsu split Yunho’s thighs wide whilst Jaejoong takes firm hold of Yunho’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Changmin grabs Yunho by the ass, lifting him into the desired angle before fucking the leader hard and fast. He moves quickly, heart pounding in his chest and his pulse points throbbing as electricity runs through his veins. There’s less lube now that they’re mostly done and his cum from earlier has already dissipated making for incredible friction, even though Yunho is thoroughly stretched now. Changmin grits his teeth as he thrusts at great speed, rolling his hips in a rhythm that matches the pounding in his chest.

Yunho is perfect beneath him, writhing in pleasure and Changmin knows he’s satisfied the older man in every way possible today. Changmin’s given Yunho everything the man had wanted and Yunho takes it greedily, begging for more. He can feel the wet heat pulse over his stomach from Yunho’s swollen erection each time he presses low and knows the man can’t hold out much longer- Changmin won’t last either. Yunho’s too excited, being connected so closely with all of his members caring for his needs that it’s too much for him to endure, his body shaking with the intensity of his oncoming orgasm.

‘Come for me, Yunho,’ Changmin orders, increasing his pace as he fucks Yunho into the floor.

Yunho arches in his band members’ hold, a strangled noise erupting from his throat as he allows himself to let go, his climax soaring through him. Cum splatters his stomach white, along with Changmin’s, his cock twitching between them and Changmin takes mercy, wrapping long fingers around him and helping the bulk of Yunho’s release spill on already stained skin. Yunho keens, bucking eagerly back onto Changmin’s cock, gazing up at him with heated eyes- Yunho wants Changmin to come inside him almost as much as he wanted his own orgasm. Changmin is happy to oblige.

It’s rough, even with Yunho restrained, Changmin pins him down by the shoulders, fucking at a brutal pace. There will be bruises, scratches and carpet burns in the morning but Changmin bets that will give Yunho a thrill too, the man twisting his hands tightly into Jaejoong’s singlet as the eldest grips him firmly by the wrists. Changmin loves seeing Yunho all spread out like this, desperate for him – needy- and it sends a thrill down Changmin’s spine. He feels heat churn in the pit of his stomach, ecstasy rumbling through him and burning its way lower and lower, his balls tightening. Changmin kisses Yunho hard, biting at the malleable flesh as his climax tears through him, knees buckling as he ruts into Yunho’s clenching body. Yunho cries out into the kiss as Changmin spills his load deep inside him, coating him with thick, hot cum. His tongue slides into Yunho’s mouth as the remains of his orgasm drain from his body, leaving him thoroughly exhausted and elated. The taste of Yoochun is still too fresh in Yunho’s mouth for his liking but he enjoys the feel of Yunho’s soft, swollen lips and dominating the other’s mouth. He only draws back when he hears the other members drop beside them, lying back on the carpet now that the rush is over.

Changmin’s not sure if their issues will ever be entirely resolved but they’ve made progress, which is more than enough to satisfy both Changmin and Yunho for now. He pulls out, slumping over Yunho’s body and surreptitiously giving the leader’s still shaking body a warm embrace and kiss to the cheek. Changmin whispers his gratitude and praise in Yunho’s ear, fingers playing with the golden tag on the collar. Yunho mouths his own thanks, smiling brightly.

‘Hand me that plug, Su,’ Changmin requests, pushing up to his elbows.

Junsu moves slowly, reaching for the blue toy and passing it over after wiping it clean on his pants. Changmin murmurs a thank you as he shifts Yunho’s thigh up against the man’s chest and slides the plug inside Yunho’s red and stretched hole. He taps Yunho’s bottom before easing the man’s leg back down, feeling increasingly in need of a nap as he snuggles to the side of Yunho’s body.

‘Thank you, Minnie,’ Yunho presses a kiss to his lips, smiling happily.

‘Where’d the toy come from?’ Jaejoong asks curiously.

‘Fan gifts,’ Yunho supplies cheerfully. ‘One of the gifts our manager confiscated.’

Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun nod in understanding. It’s easy to see how content and relaxed their leader is. Yunho has finally gotten what he needed and stretches cheerfully, smug like the cat that ate the cream. The others watch him curiously as he curls against Changmin, closing his eyes and blissfully sleepy.

‘I suppose we owe you an apology, Min,’ Yoochun’s voice sounds beside him and he hears Junsu and Jaejoong resignedly grumble in agreement. 

‘I’ll forgive you on one condition,’ Changmin smirks, holding Yunho tighter.

The three look at Changmin expectantly, slightly apprehensive but Yunho just smiles, face pressed to Changmin’s chest.

‘Call me hyung.’


End file.
